In Time
by SonrieXfavor
Summary: Is it friendship? Is it love? Is it nothing but misunderstandings? A gesture turned into a routine, staying afterhours at work just to accompany her. She enjoys his company, he enjoys hers but will they tell each other?
1. Chapter 1

The sunrise was casting a soft light into Sharon Raydor's office. The team had just finished a case and she was signing off paperwork when there is a light tap at her door she looks up closing her laptop. "Come in." She calls softly. Provenza appears almost dragging his feet.

"Captain here are the reports." He sets the files onto her desk with a yawn. Sharon thanks him and takes the folders opening them immediately she knew this was her ticket out of the office. Provenza stops at the door and taps on the door frame. Sharon looks up.

"Something wrong Lieutenant? She gives him a curious glare as he turns to face her. He scratches the back of his neck.

"I was wondering how you were doing Captain?" Sharon gets a smug smile and he rolls his eyes. "Oh never mind." He mumbles as he starts retreating.

"Lieutenant," she calls him back erasing her smile to spare him the humiliation of being kind. "I'm doing fine, thank you." He nods waiving his hand and disappearing into the murder room. Lieutenant Flynn's eyes trail the encounter and frowns looking toward his partner and back toward the Captain, he stands up putting on his jacket and walks over to Provenza.

"What was that about?" Andy asks him, Provenza rolls his eyes as he collects the change from his printing jar.

"Nothing," he says quickly trying to dismiss his interest immediately. "Flynn you better find a better sport than trailing the Captain's every move before she sees that stupid crush you have for her." The older man puts on his jacket and looks up at his partner annoyed expression. "Just stop trailing her alright?" His voice forceful.

"What does it matter to you?" Flynn asks defensively. Provenza lets out a frustrated noise and looks toward the Captain's office.

"Look, she's going through some things she doesn't need an asshole trying to get into her skirt." Andy glares at him ready to argue. "I don't want to hear it." Provenza puts up his hand. Provenza knew this was a long stretch he had advised Andy not to take Sharon to the Nutcracker but yet he decided otherwise, but Sharon had confided in Provenza that she would be asking him to take Rusty more often because she was going through some problems with her husband. But he also didn't know that Andy genuinely cared for her he wasn't looking for a hook up, his feelings were real. Andy nods looking back at the office wondering why he was persisting. _There has to be a good reason. _

"I'll turn in my reports." Provenza sees the defeat in his friend but he knew it was for the best. He walks to his desk and picks up his folder and knocks at her door as Provenza leaves.

"Come in." He walks in and sees a tired and faint smile, one he can't resist and smiles in return. He holds up the folder. "Thank you Andy." She takes it and sets it down immediately. "Will you join me for a few minutes?" She points at the chair it slipped from her lips so easily she doesn't find it strange he often would simply sit with her after the team left but today he seemed against the idea embarrassing for her since she never suggested it. He looks back to where Provenza and him had just had a discussion. "Oh yes, of course it's late or early." She looks at her watch nervously flailing her hands. Andy looks back and he isn't sure but thinks he can see disappointment in her eyes. She forces a smile on her face, he knows them well enough he has been admiring hers for months now, it was certainly forced.

"Yes it is late." Andy says as she opens her laptop a gesture she uses just to cover up the awkwardness she's feeling. "You should go home too." She watches as he sits down.

"Andy you should go." _You don't want him to go. _It isn't a suggestion it is a dismissal and he knows his mistake, he nods standing up and leaving her office. She doesn't turn to watch him but she knew it was for the best as much as she had started to enjoy his company she had to remember it was a simple friendship. She continues signing off on the teams reports when there is another soft knock Sharon can't help but bite her lip and smile, she clears her throat and shakes her head. "Come in." She doesn't look up immediately she knows who it is. Andy comes with two mugs in hand.

"Your order was more than obvious but you didn't tell me where I should go." Sharon's lips tremble and her lip curves into a smile. "Will you accept a cup of tea," he holds it out and she leans back into the chair slightly amused. "I'll leave and the cup can stay." He makes way as if backing out.

"You and the tea can stay Andy." He smiles, setting down the mug and standing with his in hand. There are moments when she can't help and wonder if the way he looks at her with the softness and gentleness of his eyes the way he follows her everywhere she goes, the gentle touches the hushed compliments and encouragements or even now staying behind off the clock with her making tea and trying to do everything to win a smile from her what it all meant. A flutter reaches her stomach and she knows she smiles more with him, laughs more when she's in his company, feels happier in his presence. But again what did it all mean? Yet Andy, knew exactly what he felt but knew Captain Sharon Raydor would never be in reach for him, all the woman he had had. None of them amounted to this woman, not even put together. He knew she would only ever accept him as a friend and he was lucky for that much. Sharon looks up through the rim of her glasses and sees him standing watching her that sweet expression she can so innocently describe as puppy eyes. "Andy your distracting me, sit." He obeys immediately. She waits for a verbal response but nothing comes.

"Can I help?" Andy looks at the paperwork.

"No, I just need to sign off." She closes a file and looks at him. "Thank you though." She gives him a faint smile. "What are your plans for the weekend?" She asks still looking at the papers.

"I'm cleaning tomorrow or today and a lunch date tomorrow." He frowns confused at himself, Sharon smirks.

"So let's skip the cleaning because I cannot see you scrubbing down your apartment. So this lunch date?" He sees her look over her glasses and it's his turn to smirk.

"I'm offended." He smiles taking a sip of his tea. "Captain my place is very clean." She smiles putting down her pen and meeting his eyes. "And what makes you think I live in an apartment?" She clasps her hands together and leans in slightly intrigued now. She had no idea where or how he lived but she had pictured it several times and suddenly he was changing everything for her. "I have a house that is spotless," she looks at him rather impressed.

"I apologize." She says sweetly returning to her paperwork.

"Sharon." Andy lets out a deep sigh and rubs between his eyes. A small yawn escaping him, she watches him ready to tell him to go she can see he's tired but it would be the second dismissal and she didn't want him to feel unwanted. She liked his company. He reaches for a stack of folders, she raises her eyebrows at him. "We will finish faster." He starts reading the files and she doesn't argue. They work in silence catching side glances making known that they liked working like this with one another, the sun is now over them Sharon wavers her first yawn and Andy can't help but find it adorable.

"Finally finished." She looks over to him as he signs the last folder. "Thank you Andy, I would have been here another hour." Her cheeks go red at the grumble of her stomach, he smiles standing up handing her the folders.

"Just in time for breakfast?" He looks at her with that tempting smile, the one she finds irresistible, the one she daydreams about. "Will you?" She tilts her head softly. "Join me for breakfast?" She lets out a soft sigh. She looks at her watch Rusty would be asleep for another hour. He scolds himself, she would be polite and say yes like she had been when she invited herself to the wedding and agreed to see the Nutcracker the fiasco that had been and yet she still sat there contemplating the idea of breakfast.

"Andy?" She is standing calling him out of his haze. "You left me for a moment." She smiles making his stomach turn, it was beautiful something he was sure she didn't use around the others; it was a genuine smile not the polite smile she offered in other's company. "We can postpone if you're changing your mind." She gathers her purse and folders. She had agreed to breakfast and he had missed it.

"No, let me help." He takes the folders. "I was trying to think of somewhere to go." Sharon smiles as he holds her door open for her and lets her go ahead. She takes the folders from him and sets them down on Sykes desk. It was a routine, this was the place for pickup to be taken to the basement and filed. He feels her wrap her fingers into his arm, sending a rush of butterflies through his already excited stomach.

"So where are we going Lieutenant?" He meets her soft eyes, he can promise anything that they are smiling at him making his inside squirm even more he smiles in return as they walk together.

"Sharon." She makes a soft noise acknowledging him. "The lunch date, I mentioned before." She looks up at him. "It's with Nicole." She looks away bowing her head slightly looking at her phone in hand a blush threatening her grin to stay permanently. She was hoping it wasn't a real date, when he had just invited her to breakfast. Andy strokes her back making her instinctively close her eyes as the elevator dings and he guides her in.

* * *

**_So I'm writing a chapter for my other story on these two (which I love because they live in my head) but I can't get this out of my head either so it's interrupting the other. I have a very complex maze in there, I know. Anyway I came up with this, I found it to be a good way to brainstorm instead of distracting me from the other fic. Back to the other story, I hope you enjoyed._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Honestly this was a one shot, but oh I couldn't help myself so I wrote a second chapter. And thank you for all the support. _

* * *

Sharon opens the door to her condo her breakfast with Andy had been delicious and she realized every time they were together that when she came home her life was lonely she missed his company. She leans her weight onto the door her head back biting on her bottom lip trying to keep every moment shared with Andy present in her mind. A grin too big to hide she knew she shouldn't be smiling this way but she couldn't hide it.

_"Wait you only eat one pancake?" Andy smiles as she pushes her plate aside after she had eaten her bacon, fruit and her one pancake leaving two. _

_"Yes, then I feel bloated and do you know the calories in those things?" Why she was confessing this she didn't know but his smile only grew and took her plate cutting into the pancakes. She watches as she drinks some orange juice. _

_"Open." He holds up his fork to her mouth and she laughs._

_"No way." She pushes the fork away, holding onto his wrist longer than necessary._

_"Come on, I will help you." He takes the first forkful collecting another for her, he takes it to her mouth with a grin and she takes it. "Thank you." They continue this; him eating a forkful and feeding her another until all the pancakes are gone. "You see not so hard." He smiles as she groans the sound of being over fed, the noise sending a thrill through his body._

_"Andy, I think I need to take you to eat with me more often." She smiles as she drinks her juice he gives a curious look._

_"Now why is that?" He grins teasingly._

_"I used to enjoy food and now, I try to eat healthy and forgot the joy of it. Today you brought it back with a shared plate of pancakes."_

_"It's my Italian heritage. If we don't enjoy food. Why eat?" He rises his eyebrows at her._

_"So you can cook too?" She leans onto her hand her elbow on the table examining him. _

_"I learned from Grandma." He says through a soft glance._

_"Will you cook for me one day?" She asks with a smile still leaning into him on her arm. He swallows in his throat, she was flirting. She straightens up sitting straight seeing the way he was slightly nervous. "Sorry of course you don't want to make the Captain food." She raises her eyebrows embarrassed at herself, reaching into her purse to find money. He looks at her upset at himself, he was shocked to the open invitation, he was reacting slowly and he didn't understand why. He liked her, it seemed like she did too, she was flirting. He watches as she pulls out her wallet._

_"Hey," his voice soft he stops her hand and she looks up at him. "Of course I would. I'll just have to come up with something you'll enjoy." She smiles softly pulling out her wallet._

_"I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever you make me." She says looking down at her wallet._

_"You have to go?" He asks a little disappointed._

_"Rusty will be up soon and.." She swipes her hair behind her ear and twirls her hand in the air beside her ear as if trying to express the rest of her words._

_"What is it?" Andy knew there was more to this. His conversation with Provenza the way she was prolonging her morning when he knew she was probably very tired from there long day and night at work. _

_"Jack is at home." She looks at him and forces a smile. "I don't want Rusty having to deal with him without me there." She zips open her wallet._

_"How is Jack?" Andy says taking a drink of water trying to play it cool, his jealousy rushing through him like ice. He definitely liked her._

_"He's Jack." She shrugs pulling out her card._

_"Is everything okay?" She looks at him almost telling him she didn't want to talk about it. "I'm not here to judge." He smiles._

_She hesitates. "He's back to drinking and fighting this divorce too." She says quickly. "It's nothing out of the ordinary." She acts as if it doesn't bother her but he can see it has a big effect on her._

_"You've filed for divorce before?" He says shocked but keeping his voice calm. He hadn't known about this one or a previous one but he could see how it weighed her down. How she doubted she'd make it through this one. And why Provenza had warned him to stay away._

_"Once yes, he threatened to take away our children's funds, but now it's in their names he'll only have me to come after?" Sharon looks at him calmly, her expression and eyes soft. _

_"Sharon?" He runs a hand on the back of his neck. "Can I ask you something personal?" She smiles nodding._

_"Why is Jack in my home when I'm trying to divorce him?" She lets out before he can. _

_"I'm not judging you Sharon, just doesn't seem fair."_

_"It isn't." She agrees, "but the condo is something that he says we will split."_

_"You're fighting this right?" His voice sounds more defensive then he intended. "Look I went through this and you've met Karen she still lives by what I give her." Sharon can't help but smile it was as if someone was finally on her side. And that someone happened to be Andy. "I may have been at fault for our divorce so I may deserve having to give up everything I make." He gives her a placid smile. "From what I remember he hurt you."_

_"He's filed infidelity during our marriage." Andy nods, this was obvious. "On my part," she finishes making him frown._

_"Really?" She nods. "Come on." He says frustrated, but stops._

_"You can say it, I know all the ladies by name." She knew that Andy had come across her husband in the past; basically bars when both of them were out drinking. "It's late." She looks at her watch._

_"Sharon is there anything I can do?" He asks her almost unconsciously as she calls over the waitress._

_"Actually there is." He is surprised at her openness. She lets out soft sigh and fully turns to him. "Ignore Lieutenant Provenza when he ask you to stay away." He looks at her shocked, she blushes slightly making him find her incredibly beautiful. "Don't worry I haven't heard anything," she clears her throat, "just when I talk to Lieutenant Provenza it seems you draw away." He smiles remembering the talk they had just minutes ago. He reaches for her hand but the waiter comes giving them the tab before he has a chance to take it. "Andy, I'm going to wait for your invite for dinner." She smiles putting her card into the sleeve to pay._

_"Let me take it." Andy smiles taking it out of her hands, handing her the card and putting in his own. Thanking the waitress._

_"Thank you." She says softly. _

Sharon opens her eyes still smiling, her head still resting against the door. She stands forward and takes off her heals, thinking of the way Andy walked her to the car opening her car door and waiting for her to drive away. She smiles, removing her jacket completely involved in the man who had once despised her and now was the one who she felt most comfortable with. She slips into her UGGS.

"You dreaming about still being in his bed I assume?" Jack's sarcastic voice snapping Sharon out of her haze.

"Oh Jack." She snickers upset. "You know I had a long day at work." She walks past him as he watches her smile disappear and a frown appear making him angry and jealous. "I don't need you to make it longer." She stops in front of her living room and scoffs. "Please make up your bed." She waves at the couch picking up the things laying on the floor. He comes around pulling things out of her hand.

"I should just take the bedroom since you stay out in your lover's bed." He raises his voice.

"You know Jack sign the paper and you can have the condo." He looks up to her challenging her. She reaches the dining room table where their divorce papers had sat for three weeks now. "I'll give it to you." She confirms.

"You're serious?" He asks tossing his mess in hand on the sofa.

"If it'll get you to go for once." She nods clicking the pen for him and opening up the file. He walks over to her she extends the pen to him he takes it setting it on the table and grabbing her hand by her wrist pulling her with force. "God Jack you smell awful." She says turning her head and pushing him off of her. He steps closer again, she can smell the alcohol lingering on his breath as he looks at her close by she doesn't back down not wanting to show fear.

"I'm sorry." They both turn at Rusty's voice, Sharon pushes Jack back.

"No, Rusty," she calls him back. "Please pack a bag you're staying at Lieutenant Provenza's this weekend." She says quickly they had discussed this previously and Rusty was aware of her wanting to keep him far away from Jack. Rusty had noticed his behavior had changed now that he was drinking from their last visit. He follows Sharon to the kitchen as she opens the cupboards and starts pulling out the wine bottles.

"You need help?" He asks as she starts taking out the wine from there display. "Here." Rusty moves closer to her putting them in bags as Sharon takes them out.

"You have to be kidding me. You're taking all the wine." Jack enters the kitchen and whines. "I don't even like wine." He frowns leaning onto the counter pouting like a child.

"I suppose Rusty drank this whole," she shakes an empty bottle pulling out another, then hisses in disgust, "two bottles on his own last night." She stands up straight holding up both bottles. Jack stands up straight scratching his neck. "Ask Lieutenant Provenza to take it as a gift." Sharon waves at the bags sitting on the kitchen floor and looks at Rusty.

"That's hundreds of dollars in bottles." Jack complains moving closer licking his bottom lip. His mouth drying out wanting to take a bottle. Both Sharon and Rusty can see the hunger in his eyes.

"That you did not pay for!" Sharon's voice a shrill snapping him back to reality. "That you will not sit around in my home drinking them down while you sit on my couch scratching yourself." Rusty's eyes widen when he hears Sharon talk this way. "You have two options Jack you take all these bottles and get out of here signing those papers?" Jack looks from the multitude of bottles on the floor to Sharon as she points with one hand and rest her hand on her hip. "Or you get in the shower clean that room up and go find yourself a meeting." Her hands on his waist glowering at him, Rusty stands back mute. Jack looks down at the wine bottles and lets out a noise of confusion. Sharon swallows deeply as he turns and walks away to the bathroom.

"He almost took the wine." Rusty whispers.

"Oh god," Sharon shakes her head looking down. "He did."

"You wouldn't have let him would you?" Rusty asks as she moves the bottles to the door with his help.

"No." She grunts. "God, Jack!" She brings over the last bag and lets out a deep sigh her hands at her waist looking at Rusty with a faint smile.

"I can handle it Sharon, I don't need to go." He says softly.

"I think Lieutenant Provenza has an extra game ticket," she walks past him with a soft yawn running a hand over his shoulder, "and I need to get Jack out of here, it's been three weeks." She groans in a dramatic tone making Rusty smile weakly. He knew Jack's knew arrival was hard on her but it frustrated him more not knowing how to help. If accepting to go with Provenza was the key he would take it. He moves to his bedroom to pack as Sharon cleans up Jack's mess knowing he would not be doing it himself. The doorbell rings shortly after, Sharon's eyes heavy feeling exhausted. "Lieutenant Provenza." She greets him holding on to the vacuum. He notices she hasn't rested, showered or changed. "Come in, Rusty should be out shortly." She yawns her last words. "Oh Sorry," she covers her mouth, feeling tired.

Provenza examines as he stays put. "You haven't rested Captain?" She smiles shaking her head.

"Hey, hey." Jack comes out smiling, looking freshly showered. "Lieutenant Provenza." He extends his hand, Provenza takes it frowning in disapproval. "It's good to see you." He says happily looking at Sharon then back at him. "Sharon was out all night." Sharon raises her hand to her forehead embarrassed. "I think she forgot her manners." He jokes, Sharon only scowls.

"Would you like something Lieutenant?" Sharon asks trying to ignore Jack.

"I have a few things in mind of how I can help here Captain." Jack frowns as Provenza's eyes pierce on him, Sharon smiles. "No thank you, I'm just here for the kid."

"Lieutenant." They all turn at Rusty's voice a small backpack on his shoulder his usual weekend bag. "Sorry for making you wait." Sharon walks over to her purse and gives him money, Jack keeps his eyes on her. Provenza's on Jack. "Oh, Sharon said that these wine bottles were a gift too you." He motions the bottles.

"Except this one." Jack takes one all eyes on him as he walks away with a grin. Sharon snatches it from his hands, Provenza watches as he almost growls at Sharon. He sure he holds back because he's present.

"Please." She whispers to Provenza handing him the bottle, he nods collecting the bags with Rusty's help. She takes one to the elevator for them.

"Captain, can I offer a little advice." She looks at him expectantly. "Hide your money." Sharon closes her eyes and nods opening them again. "He was just eyeing and it's none of my business."

"No," Sharon puts up a hand, then lets it fall. "Thank you, I usually do and I'm so tired I forgot." She turns to Rusty. "Have a good time. I'll see you Monday morning." They give each other a short hug as they get into the elevator. Sharon walks back to her condo, Jack in her purse. She rolls her eyes. "If I'm missing a dollar, just one dollar I promise you'll be sleeping outside tonight." Jack looks at her.

"How much money did you give the kid?"

"That is none of your business." She says pulling her purse out of his hands, but he tugs on it at equal force making her stumble forward. She gives him a killing glance. "God Jack!" She takes her purse and tosses it on the coffee table. "You have never been violent but if you're going to resort to that." She takes a breath to calm herself, "I promise you." She lifts a finger pointing at him, then pocking at his chest. "I will make sure you regret marrying me." He grabs her hand but she yanks it away, walking to the coffee table and looking through her purse. "I missing twenty." She holds out her hand not looking at him. He puts into her palm, she returns it to her purse.

"I need bus fair," she pulls out the transportation card before he finishes. "To get to an AA meeting." He finishes examining the card. "I took a shower, I'm not drunk I can drive."

"Then find yourself a car." She says walking past him and towards her bedroom. When she hears him follow she stops. "Jack!" She lets out frustrated. "Go!" She pushes his chest. "Out!" She shouts pointing at the door. "I don't care where you go, just leave." He looks at her a fear reaches her, he was much stronger. But she erases the thought knowing Jack was not that type of person. He huffs turning and leaving the condo with a slam of the door, she rushes to it bolting it locked not wanting him back inside.

* * *

_Thank you, this started as like a palate cleanser for my other fic when I was going through writer's block and then it just lingered. So I had to continue. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I will continue writing until you all welcome it. This is an intense chapter, I apologize in advance, I promise it will not escalate. (**Rated M for violence.**)_

* * *

Sharon soaks in her bathtub the faint scent of lavender candles, the warm water soaking through her skin, she closes her eyes and lets her body submerge. Jack had gone god willingly to AA, but Sharon knew better he had probably made it to a bar and would be back banging on the door till they called from downstairs saying neighbors were complaining. She was glad Rusty was spending the weekend away and that his life was beginning to sort out, that college was on his horizon. That freedom wasn't a concern for him anymore. The case load had been heavy but the team work had been strong. Andy had become her right hand man, her partner. _Andy_. Her thoughts drift and she finds herself smiling. No she's not supposed to be smiling. Yet she can't find a reason why to stop. She knows the relationship is different than with the others. He was the first to genuinely step up for her. He had become her friend. _Friend_.

"Friend." She hums softly, giggling at her own thoughts. They had become friends, she defended herself. _Oh god._ "I'm thinking of Lieutenant Flynn while in my bathtub." She raises a hand to her face, hearing a gentle _smack _as it makes contact. She shakes her head sinking under the water. _Help me God._

Andy lays in bed, he had come home to a quick shower than off to bed but as the minutes ticked than the hours he flips on his mattress over and over. It happened when he was alone with her for too long, when it was just them as friends and then he came home to find himself alone. _But today is worse. _He lays flat on his back looking up at the ceiling. _She was openly flirting with me_. She had been sweet at the weeding, they had danced and laughed. _Her laugh_. That was the time he first heard it. Then dinner before the Nutcracker, she wore a little black dress. She had been so genuinely nice. They had laughed more and enjoyed each other's company. The night with his family was awful. But she had waited till they were alone to confront him about lying to her and them. _That means she cares_.

"Who am I kidding?" He groans splaying his arms out stretched on the bed. _Today at breakfast she flirted, _she asked him to continue being around. "As a friend you idiot!" He pulls the pillow over his face, _she needs a friend _and then he lets out a muffled scream, he needed sleep.

Sharon pulls out a nice piece of lingerie to sleep in, she frowns walking over to her dresser again for her long comfortable nightgown. She hadn't worn sexy lingerie in a very long time. Holding the small purple outfit out by its straps and smiles, thinking of Andy finding her in it. "Oh god." She closes her eyes. "Sharon this is not good!" She shakes her head moving to the bathroom still wrapped in a towel brushing her teeth, she sees her eyes sunken in, dark shade under them she was visibly tired too. "You're married." She says as she rinses her mouth, looking at herself in the mirror. _Soon to be divorced_. She smiles thinking of how childish she was giving herself excuses. She turns off her bathroom light and opts for the purple slip, smiling as it runs down her skin. She scoots into her bed closing her eyes instantly at the comfort of her bed.

Andy wakes up to an insisted ring. He grumbles feeling like he had fallen asleep seconds ago, reaching his phone and seeing he had slept at least a couple of hours. "Flynn." He grumbles.

"You're still sleeping." Andy rolls his eyes at his friend's voice. "Don't tell me you stayed behind with the Captain?" Provenza's superior voice escaping him. 

"Provenza do we have a crime scene or what?" He answers annoyed sitting up to get dressed.

"I see it didn't go very well." Provenza replies sarcastically. "I told you she didn't need someone trailing her. Especially not you." Andy rubs his eyes standing up hearing him rant. "She told you off, didn't she?"

"Just send me the address." Andy says through a frustrated yawn.

"Flynn! You need to cool it now!" Provenza shouts making Andy pull the phone away from his ear and scowl at it almost as if threatening it. "Before you hang up there is no crime scene." Andy lets out an annoyed sound and let's himself fall back into the bed.

"What's the call for then?" He says angrily now. "I don't need a lesson on how to treat the Captain." His words defensive.

"The Chief's luncheon." Andy is surprised at his sudden acceptance to drop the topic. "Are we carpooling?" Andy reaches for his watch on the dresser and growls.

"Shit it's in an hour." He says his eyes betraying him. "I'm going to be late Louie you go ahead."

"I may need a ride back." Andy understands why the civility, he would need someone to nurse him back to health after Chief Taylor's award or ceremony or whatever it was bored him to death. And he drank his way through the day, it was a routine and Andy wasn't looking forward to it today.

"Yeah, yeah. You enjoy the drinks." Andy hangs up on him rolling flat momentarily closing his eyes. Or maybe for a few more minutes.

Sharon is awaken by loud consistent, banging. She gets out of bed quickly, then remembers her attire feeling silly now that she ever put it on she walks to her dresser and pulls out the matching robe, it falls high above her knees grazing her thigh and long sleeved she wraps the silk around her tiny waist tying it tightly as she walks towards the persistent pounding. The door slightly ajar, she sees the bolts holding the door from opening. _It's Jack._ She lets out a heavy sigh. And walks over to the door pushing it back un-bolting it and opening the door, he sits on the floor against the wall, laughing.

"God Jack, you left here four hours ago." It was midday, she expected to find this but not till sunrise tomorrow. He laughs harder trying to push himself upright but failing. Sharon crosses her arms in front of herself not amused. She felt pity, he had worked too hard to get back here again. And she had worked too hard to get rid of this life.

"I ran out of money." He says still giggling with no shame. "And I'm not that drunk." She knows he's right his words not slurred. "I'm laughing." He chuckles again. "Because I expected an hour of banging, you came in minutes." He laughs loudly as he stands up with a lot of grunting. He holds onto the door frame and leans into Sharon, trying to kiss her. Sharon pushes his face aside, taking a step back.

"You smell awful." It wasn't only liquor she had a feeling he had been up to more those few hours. He looks her up and down, trailing her bare legs then to her chest, Sharon feels violated pulling her robe across herself.

"You look good." Sharon rolls her eyes as he sways at the door, she moves away and feels him grab her behind, she jumps and hears a loud thump. She turns around to Jack laughing he had fallen face first to the floor. Now this was sad, he was trying to seduce or do whatever he was and he can't even stand straight.

"Jack, you're embarrassing yourself." He looks at her and laughs as she holds her robe tight still. He tries getting up again and Sharon gives him her hands to stand up. She doesn't know why she decides to be polite but something in her tells her, it is the man she once married. _Why_? There was a kind man in there, he had to still be somewhere in this mess.

"I'm embarrassing myself." He laughs as she takes him to the couch. He leans back sighing in relief. His hand splayed over his eyes. He laughs. "I'm not the one wearing a whore's outfit to get someone in bed with me." Sharon cringes pulling the robe tighter around her. He laughs. _It's the old Jack, _trying to humiliate her and make her feel terrible so she would leave him alone to sleep or rest and drink some more as she hid away and cried. "Honey," he looks at her raising an eyebrow. "I've seen it before." He closes his eyes again. "I'd take you in that gaudy white thing you wear. You don't need to try and impress me." He laughs loudly and offensively. Sharon knew it shouldn't bother her, but she wasn't a brick wall and it did hurt. She looks at herself something that made her feel good hours ago now feeling cold and uncomfortable, like if it lay flatly on her pale skin. She swallows dryly walking away. "Oh ho yes, I silenced the beast for once!" She looks back at him as he throws his fist in the air like a child and sits up trying to take off his shoes.

"You're going to drink coffee." She says slowly.

"Oh no!" He waves his hand as he tosses his shoe away from him falling in front of her. "Please silence." As he tosses the other one landing nearby.

"Then you're going to take a shower." She says quickly trying to keep her composure.

"And find a meeting." He says mockingly, rolling his eyes and waiving his hand as he sits back on the couch.

"No, you're going to get the hell out of my house!" She shouts.

"Don't scream!" He brings his hands to his ears annoyed. "It is fine Sharon you look good, I was teasing." She sighs. _Patience_. "You'll get over it."

She comes around when he opens his suitcase, picking up his shoes and tossing them at his chest. She yanks the bag out of his hand and stuffs it again, zipping it up and tossing it to the door. "Get the fuck out of my house." He laughs tossing his shoes aside, she looks at him anger in her eyes. His hand runs up her leg. She slaps his hand away. "You dare touch me again." She walks around the couch. "I will make sure you regret it." He laughs.

"You are too tense, maybe you don't have a lover." He stands up and faces her the couch a barrier. "Or maybe." He steps around it she moves to the hallway almost running to her bedroom. He catches her by her arm. He loses his step she turns around trying to yank herself away. As he props back up his elbow harshly hits her across her eye. She feels a sting but Jack's hands steady her. "He doesn't know how to please you." He pulls her close to him, his hand painfully around her biceps.

"Let go of me." She says angrily. She jabs her knee into his stomach, he releases her with a groan of pain before she can run he slaps her across her cheek. She knows now she is in trouble. An equal sting rushing through her face, he had never raised a finger at her. He may have been verbally abusive but he would have never before come to this extreme, it was another Jack. And she curses herself for not seeing it before. He pulls her wrist forcefully so that she faces him. She meets eyes, distant, lost in something other than in the present moment. He pulls her moving her to the sofa as he grabs hold of her tightly when she begins to kick and slap his chest. There are words shouted to each other, but it's all too much of a haze. _This can't be happening. God help me_. They struggle but he's too strong for her to move away. He pushes her onto the couch and he has her trapped, his hands around her arms again in the same painful position. Her legs trapped against his heavy body. _I can't move_. She feels panic, her tears meet her eyes. _God help me._

"Jack." She says softly, trying to keep calm. His lips touch her neck and she shifts under him with no help. Jack, you wouldn't be doing this." She says louder now. "This isn't you!" She shouts. "Think about what you're doing." She finally feels herself cry. _God help me._

* * *

_Note: I promise it will not escalate from here._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the support for this..._

* * *

"Jack get off of me or I'll kill you!" She cries louder. "You're an asshole." She struggles with no success. A phone rings in the distance, she wishes it were the door so she could scream for help. That Rusty wouldn't have left. The phone rings again she feels Jack loose slack. She is able to finally bring her knee into him making him grunt, she pushes him off with all the strength she can muster running to grab her purse. She wipes her eyes, holding up her gun she was in control now. _No more tears. _"If you get close I'll shoot you," she faces him holding up her weapon, he looks at her anger written all over her face, "you understand!" She screams tremor and fear running through her body but none of it reaching her voice.

"Sharon put the gun down," he says calmly getting up and walking closer to her as if nothing had just happened sending a chill of frustration through her body. "I don't know what got into me." His voice a little broken Sharon opens the condo door ready to back out or scream she stands at the door frame her back out.

"Get out Jack, or I'll call the cops." Her voice still with a tremor he moves close to her holding her wrist the gun pointed at his chest. "Dear God, Jack you will not lay another hand on me!" She starts backing out.

"You won't shoot." He says pulling her wrist up, gripping on it tightly pain seizing her. She looks at his hand holding her then at his face full of pleasure.

"I will." She pulls her hand away with force and shoots her gun beside his ear striking the wall behind him. He jumps back. "I will!" She screams.

"Fuck Sharon!" He reaches for her hand again but she slaps him across his face. He growls in pain as she strikes him again the gun marking the other side of his face making him hit his head against the door. She brings her knee to jab him and the gun to the top of his head. He falls against the door limp pulling her down with him. She kicks him scurrying back from him. Sharon lets out a shaky breath as he sinks against the door unconscious. She sits for a second against the wall in the hallway the situation finally dawning on her. _I was attacked by Jack. _A tear runs down her eye but she wipes it away._ No crying_. She stands up, carefully checking Jack's pulse. She runs to her ringing phone. "Hello." She says out of breath reaching her phone.

"Captain," a worried voice booms through, "are you alright?"

"No," she hears herself say. _I need you_. "Andy I can't talk right now." She says in a shattered breath she couldn't let him see her this way.

"Sharon." He says worried but she hangs up. She wipes her eyes dialing her phone. "Lieutenant Madrid. It's Captain Raydor." Her body and voice shake. "I need you to come to my residence. I just," her voice trembles. "Was assaulted and I attacked my husband." She lets a small sob escape her. "Quickly." _No more tears. _Sharon wipes her eyes and sees Jack come conscious slowly stirring, holding his head. She holds out her gun again. She can see the blood dripping down his head, her hand is trembling, her knees buckling. Minutes pass as he regains consciousness, she can't seem to move. She should run. _Run_. She tells herself but she stays rooted the gun held up pointed at Jack.

"Captain?" She hears down the hall making her jump, a shaky breath escapes her when she sees Andy appear gun drawn at her door. He sees Jack at the door then sees her. "Sharon you alright?" She nods putting her gun down afraid she'll shoot as her hands shake. Andy lifts Jack's face to see him and a growl appears on his face as Sharon can see him slowly take in what happened. The gun still pointed at him.__

"Sharon tell him to put the gun down." Jack's voice shaky and filled of fear. Andy holsters his gun and handcuffs Jack. Sharon touches here eyebrow and comes back with blood her hands trembling gun still in hand. Andy pushes Jack forcefully back against the door making him hit his head against it and grunt in pain. Andy climbs over him towards Sharon.

"Sharon you're bleeding." He whispers approaching her, a slash on her left, eyebrow. He pulls out his handkerchief and puts it to her wound. Sharon meets his eyes, soft and tender like she had never seen anyone look at her before.

"So this is the asshole you're prostituting yourself to!?" Jack says roughly from where he is sitting blood running down his face. She can't believe he's continuing after all this.

Andy turns around, but Sharon holds his arm. He sees the markings on her wrist appear, she sees anger reach his face. "Asshole!" Andy shouts moving towards him grabbing Jack's hair at the top of his head and pulling it back to look at him Jack growls in pain. "I should kill you!" Andy shouts. "Why don't you attack me!?" Andy asks him inching closer and closer to him his face only an inch away. "You only try hurting people that care about you!" Jack falls silent as if things dawning on him. "Come on strike me!" He spits on his face with all the yelling.

"You idiot!" Jack tries moving without success.

"Andy!" Sharon screams almost as if in pain making him react. He pulls his hair and pushes him to the side making him fall onto the floor, Jack grunts. But Andy starts walking back to him Sharon stops him as she comes closer and puts her trembling hands to his chest. He stops taking a deep breath realizing he's hurting her more. She won't look at him. He knows this is hard for her so he takes a deep breath as she lets go. "Just leave it, please." She says softly looking at the ground. Andy's skin is boiling.

"Sharon, you know this isn't me." He looks over Andy and Sharon. Andy rolls his eyes. "Let me go, I'm going to a meeting." He says when she walks away from Andy and him. "Then we can talk." Andy goes furious. "Fuck Sharon!" He shouts in anger when he can't get up. Sharon holds Andy's arm to stop him from continuing. "I go to meetings with him, he's no better than me! This is what you're trading me for?!" The rush of anger and pity that go through Andy subsides. It was true he wasn't any better than Jack, not for Sharon. Sharon can sense his worry and grips tighter onto his arm.

Andy turns to Sharon who is still holding his arm he holds up his handkerchief to dab her wound again, she takes it not looking at him. She was embarrassed, no one at work was supposed to see this especially not Andy. He couldn't look into her eyes either, Jack had said a truth one that he knew but never expected to swallow him whole this way.

"When your children find out about this." Jack says angrily.

"Let him go." Sharon tells Andy anxiously realizing that not only were her children going to find out about this but the entire LAPD.

"What?" Andy answers louder than necessary.

"Take off his handcuffs." She says as if in pain.

"No." Andy tells her.

"Andy do it." She pleads. "Andy." She says again immediately.

"Look at me." She does he takes her gun and secures it. "No." He gives her the keys to the handcuffs and stands back waiting to see what she'll do. He meets fear and need, he takes a step forward.

"Captain." Sharon and Andy look at the door.

"Lieutenant Madrid." Andy sees her compose herself immediately wrapping the tie of her robe tighter around herself. The Lieutenant hunches over and examines Jack then looks at her.

"Sir are you alright?" Something boils inside Sharon, she was the one who had been attacked.

"Do I look alright to you? Let me go." He shouts loudly. "Get me out of here and I'll be alright!"

"Lana?" Sharon calls her softly, the woman stands up and passes Jack and comes over to Sharon, looking at Andy.

"Captain we need to get you both to an emergency room." Sharon shakes her head. "Captain."

"My report." Sharon says quickly.

"Needs to be done separate." Andy hands her Sharon's gun when she looks at him.

"Lieutenant Flynn." He introduces himself. "She was shaking and it was loaded I didn't want her to accidentally shoot." He looks at Sharon who is looking at Jack leaning against the door grumbling. "I'll take him downstairs to the paramedics." Madrid nods but Sharon puts a hand to his arm unconsciously knowing nothing good could come of it. "You want Provenza?" Andy asks quickly knowing he probably knew about Jack and his new persona.

"I don't want anyone knowing about this." Madrid and Andy nod softly, Andy continues. They see Andy grab Jack and pull him off the ground more forceful than necessary.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Jack tries to kick him. Sharon is about to move forward but Madrid goes instead but Andy has a hold of him immediately, holding him from the back and whispering in his ear.

"I hope you don't mind a few more bruises." Jack wiggles in his hold. "There are too many steps to go down." He leads him out as Jack screams in the pain Andy is causing him as he moves on. Lana looks back but doesn't see Andy do anything wrong.

"This isn't over Sharon!" Jack screams from down the hallway Andy accidently has him run into the wall.

"No it isn't!" He growls in Jack's ear leading him down the staircase well aware that the elevator is in great service.

"Take a picture Lana, Please!" Sharon whispers. Madrid takes her phone and takes the picture of her face the cut on her eyebrow, the red mark across her cheek. Then she takes her hand in hers and takes pictures of her wrist.

"Tell me Captain what happened here." She asks her.

"Lana thank you for coming." Sharon starts.

"Captain," we need to get you checked?" She says when Sharon dabs her cut again.

"No, it's not necessary." The younger woman frowns. "A slap to the face," Sharon points at her cheek. "An elbow to the eye. I know the elbow was accidental but the slap was not." She feels like she needs to explain.

"Your husband's name? And when did this happen?" The woman asks approaching her completely, sitting on the single sofa as Sharon's sits on the larger one.

"My husband is Jackson Raydor, minutes before I called you. I'm not sure what time it is I was sleeping when he got here."

"How did it start? Madrid writes.

"Earlier today I was trying to convince him to go to a AA meeting he had gone through two bottles of my wine, I sent it away so he'd have no more when Rusty my foster son left he got aggressive. It wasn't like before." Sharon struggles putting her hand over her lips. Madrid looks at her softly.

"Should I get you some water?"

"No, it's no necessary." Sharon holds up a hand slightly signaling her to stay. "I just can't believe I'm saying this right now. "That's it's me." She holds her head where her cut is almost as if in pain. "He came back completely drunk. He was being offensive." She says.

"What do you mean by offensive?" She asks, Sharon hesitates. "Captain you know this is," The woman looks at her apologetically.

"Yes I know. Don't worry." Sharon clears her throat. "I was sleeping when I heard the banging. So when I came to open the door I was dressed in this nightgown." The woman writes as Sharon gathers herself. "Um, he was saying derogatory thing because of the way I was dressed." She needed to say everything to rid herself of everything but as she spoke it became more real.

"Captain I need his terms?" Lana looks as if she is having a hard time pushing her, Sharon can only imagine being trained by someone and now running her own investigation on her.

"Whore," She stops. _Whore, why did you put this on Sharon? _She looks down at herself then remembers she's not alone_. _"Lana, you know what I mean." She says feeling like she needs to change, Lana doesn't push and nods writing her notes down. She didn't think it would be that difficult to say but it was painful.

"Yes, Captain please continue." Sharon swallows the note in her throat.

"I let it pass, just told him I wanted him out when it escalated, until he started physically harassing me as well. I walked him to the couch, he couldn't make it without falling." Sharon stands up wincing. The woman looks up at her and stays still in case she needs help. "Like I said he was yelling profanity and insults. I started packing up his stuff, here at the couch. I tossed the luggage that way." She makes a hand gesture towards the door where the luggage still sits and walks down towards the hallway as if reliving everything. "He continued with his taunting, when I shouted back. That's when he came towards me and I tried to move away and he was moving up running his elbow into my head when I turned to face him, I faltered back then I felt a slap to the cheek he grabbed me by my arms and shook me. He was gone I couldn't get to him," Lana listens carefully Sharon unaware of her tears. "He pinned me down on the sofa, he was on top of me. I couldn't move I tried he held tighter." She frowns feeling disgusted it was as if she was reliving everything.

"Do you have bruises on your arms Captain?" Sharon nods but isn't sure trying to take off her robe. Sharon lets Lana take more pictures of her arms finding the red lining of fingers. "How did you get this one?" She points to her wrist. Madrid helps her put the robe back on.

"Yes, the phone finally rang distracting Jack, I was able to jab my knee into him. And push him off of me. He couldn't move for a few seconds. I ran to grab my gun out of my purse. I ran to the door he held onto my wrist. I yanked back shot behind him to scare him off." Sharon shows her the hole in the wall the Lieutenant takes pictures the pause making her even more anxious. "Then I crossed him across his face. Then again until he hit the door and fell unconscious. Andy," she corrects herself. "Lieutenant Flynn called again I assume he heard my voice and came to find me standing with my weapon drawn just minutes after I talked to you."

"Did he hurt your husband?" Sharon squints trying to remember.

"Ugh no, he did hold the gun up to him than put it away and came to check on me. He did shout at him." She nods writing it all down. "Lana it was me who striked him. My gun has blood tracing." Madrid nods looking at the evidence bag. The last thing she needed was them to open a case on Andy.

"Captain, I believe you. You left me in charge of Domestic Violence inside the department for a reason, you trained me." Sharon nods. "I'm sorry I have to be the one conducting this on you."

"I need discretion Lana." The Lieutenant sighs.

"You say you want me to be discreet, what do you mean Captain?"

"No case." Madrid runs her hand over her face in frustration.

"Captain?" Lana says softly.

"It can go in my file, discreetly." Sharon tells her. "I want a restraining order," Lana lets out a sigh of relief expecting to have to take orders she didn't like. "And I want my divorce papers changed and processed immediately." Madrid nods. She goes over to the table and brings the file to her. "I know this is not your work but since you have the report and pictures." Madrid understands taking the paper.

"Are you working with Gavin?"

"Yes. I am." Sharon nods.

"I'll make sure he gets the pictures and the contract." Lana stands up. "The Lieutenant will be cleared as long as he didn't shoot his weapon. I'll keep your weapon just until the investigation is over. As soon as we make sure Jackson wasn't shot I'll return it. Captain you don't have to say why but you will be sitting out till a psychologist clears you." Sharon frowns.

"Lana my team will be suspicious when I arrive like this doing desk work." She points at her eyebrow, Madrid looks at her.

"You wrote the rules Captain." She says as she stands up Sharon smiles halfheartedly. "I'll be in touch." She thanks her as she leaves. Sharon trembles looking around she walks to the closest wall and sinks against it holding Andy's handkerchief to her cut. _Andy_. But she has no will to stand up. She doesn't know how long it is when she hears a faint knock and looks up at the open door.

"Captain, can I come in?" She forces a smile something that breaks his heart and nods. He walks in closing the door and walking over to her and bending his knees to meet her. She lets out a shattering breath at his closeness. Andy pulls the handkerchief off her cut and makes a gentle noise. "Let me drive you to the hospital."

"It's just a cut." She says softly. "I'll clean it up and everything will be okay." She doesn't meet his eyes. The handkerchief on her cut again. "You were going somewhere. Thank you for coming." She says pulling it away and looking at the blood and replacing it." She holds her hand tightly across her chest the other on her head. _I need to change out of this_. She almost lets out a sob. He can tell that she never wanted to be seen this way, that's she not only uncomfortable with the situation but with herself. He doesn't move trying to find a way to help her. "You called me, did you need something?" She says now realizing it, he can't help but smile. After everything she worried about him.

"Can I help you clean this up, please?" She looks up at him finally meeting his eyes. Hers are soft, in pain and sadness, embarrassment. His are soft and gentle, filled with kindness and tenderness. "Don't ask me to go." Sharon lets out a soft breath with tears reaching her eyes.

"The first aid kit is in the bathroom under the sink." She points down the hall, he kisses her forehead it was a way of expressing what he wanted to say without making it sound too personal. _I'm glad you're safe. I wish I could protect you. _His gentleness makes her tears run as he stands up going down the hallway. After being treated so brusquely Andy's tenderness makes her feel protected. She closes her eyes and puts her head back against the wall, the adrenaline wearing off and all emotions breaking her. _I was attacked, by my husband. _She hears him in the kitchen causing her to look over when he comes back putting things down on the couch. Andy comes to Sharon and holds out his hand and she takes it wincing she drops her hand. Sharon frowns at again appearing weak in front of him, she is surprised when instead he leans in grabbing her waist and lifts her up.

"You dizzy or nauseous?" He asks still holding on to her face to face.

"A little dizzy." She doesn't know why she confesses this weakness to him but he doesn't seem to change expression only nodding, glad to be informed. She doesn't think she needs it but he holds her with his arm around her back and helping her sit on the couch.

"This is for after." He holds out an ice pack. "For now hold it there." He puts it on her wrist. She smiles never having expected Andy to be this gentle. Yet, she had seen this trait of his on previous occasions. He works on her cut, "it's not bleeding anymore." He reaches for the kit and opens an alcohol swab. "This may sting a little." She smiles at his playful tone as if telling a child. He wipes it, making her wrinkle her nose in pain. He winces too, worried he's hurting her but continues. He blows softly on it a soothing effect reaching her. He meets her eyes, a little worried she'll be upset that he's overdoing it. "Sorry." He whispers, reaching for a band aid.

"Don't apologize." He turns back to her as he opens the band aid up. "Thank you for doing this." She points at her eye. He smiles when she flutters nervously.

He reaches over and at an angle puts the strip on. "As beautiful as ever." He says softly looking at her. Then taking the ice pack from her and putting it on her cheek. She closes her eyes and puts her hand on his where he holds the ice pack. It lifted the sting still throbbing inside her. They stay there silent for a moment, Andy moves his hand away, running his hand down her arm causing her to flinch. He's ready to apologize but her eyes open.

"I'll be right back." She whispers, her tears running. He nods as she gets up afraid he had pushed too far. He cleans up the kit and puts it back throwing the trash away. Then straightening out her living room. "Andy, please don't clean his mess up, I'll do it." He turns around and finds her in exercise pants a tank top. He closes his eyes at the image. "I can't slip it on." She holds up the matching jacket. He moves closer and sees more clearer the finger marks on her biceps and triceps more pronounced. He takes her jacket and slowly helps her into it. "Thank you," she says hesitantly. She grabs the bag Andy filled with Jack's things and walks to the door, grabbing his suitcase she looks back as Andy holds up the shoes she smiles as she opens the door and she tosses the things out into the hallway. She grimaces in pain putting her hands back down, he notices but stop himself from helping her. "I need to change that lock." He watches her move to the couch and sit.

"I'll take care of it." He walks over to the door and hears her make a noise of disapproval he looks at her as she closes her eyes. "But not now." He locks the door and walks over to her sitting on the coffee table in front of her taking her hand. Her expressions said everything she didn't want him to leave.

"I'm sorry but I would usually turn to a glass of wine, but I sent all of it with Lieutenant Provenza." Andy shakes his head confused.

"He doesn't drink wine." Andy says smiling trying to shake the image.

"It's a long story." She says through a smile Andy chuckles, she opens her eyes grinning. Their eyes meeting. "Thank you Andy," she chokes up. "Your first call distracted him, this would have been a bigger nightmare." He stops her.

"How about a cup of tea and conversation with a friend?" He runs his hand over hers making her feel comfortable with him there, trying to help her forget just for a moment.

"Sounds perfect." She says almost through a sob trying to sit up. The fact that he wasn't asking too much, didn't question simply held her hand and sat with her made her comfortable made her heartache.

"No you sit back," she watches him when he stands up. "I'll try navigating your kitchen." He stops and moves the ice bag to her forehead. "Hold that there." She nods closing her eyes. She smiles when she hears the movement in the kitchen he searches until he finds the kettle, the tea bags and the mugs. He finds it easy to feel comfortable in her home. He had picked her up twice, but never had gone further than the door. He had pictured himself doing this, being domestic with her but he never wished it would be for this reason. Sharon tries controlling her tears, Andy didn't need to take care of a beaten up wife and a vulnerable one too. She couldn't ask him to leave, she didn't want him gone either. He comes around with two mugs her eyes still closed, but tears covering her face he tries to retreat to give her space but she opens them quickly.

"I'm sorry." She says wiping her eyes. "Andy you're all dressed up." She says softly through her tears.

"Don't apologize for crying. I do it all the time." He feels idiotic but she chuckles as he puts the mugs down on the coffee table and takes off his jacket then starts removing his tie. "And this is nothing. I was just driving around." He smiles, she chuckles again when he rolls up his sleeves. He was always able to make that happen even now in this situation.

"You were going to meet someone, you were going on a date?" She looks embarrassed, Andy sits beside her running his hand on her cheek where the bruise is forming, she looks at him with a heavy expression ready to lean into his chest and cry but stops herself._ I am still Captain Raydor. _

"No, I wasn't." His voice honest, she looks more uncomfortable now thinking he's just being polite, ready to get up to show him she is fine. "Hey," he takes her hand, "relax I was going to the Chief's luncheon." She sits back again the words registering.

"Oh. I totally forgot about that." Her eyes light up.

"So did I." She smiles, "but Provenza called me and I was on my way there when I called you to ask if you wanted a ride." Sharon understands the phone call now.

"That's why you got here so quick." She says trying to stand up by pushing up on her arms. "Ouch." She winces through a smile that he can't help but find divine.

"Sweetheart," it escapes his lips but when she doesn't seem to mind he continues, "come here." He puts a pillow on the arm rest for her to sit up on, pulling her feet onto the couch giving her tea. "Rest. Please." He gets up she follows him with her eyes afraid he's leaving. She didn't realize how afraid she was of Jack coming back till now. "How do I get to someone downstairs?"

"Dial 9." She says softly, he does.

"Yes, this is the Sharon Raydor residence I need to make sure Jack Raydor is not allowed into this building again. Yes it is on her order." He watches Sharon close her eyes he can see she didn't want to take care of this not now. "Also can you send someone out to replace the doorknob up here? Yes new locks. Thank you we will be waiting." He hangs up the phone and comes around to Sharon sitting beside her on the couch she opens her eyes filled with tears. She has to stop herself from sobbing when he begins running his hand through her hair it is a caress she hasn't had well maybe ever. "Sharon you did the right thing you have fought against this your whole career." She swallows thickly, nodding his words registering. Andy lets out a deep breath leaning into her kissing her on her forehead. It was the second time, he counted but she didn't seem to mind he rests there for a few seconds taking a breath himself finding it hard to accept someone to have done this to her. "You know when people say, you should see the other guy?" He says pulling away. Her entire body asking for him to sit and hold her but she simply nods. "You Captain defended yourself." She closes her eyes.

"I wish I wouldn't have ever had to do it." He smiles softly at her. "He started drinking since the last time he left."

"Sharon it was more than alcohol, you can smell the marijuana seeping through his skin."

"That's why I couldn't get to him. He was someone else." She shakes her head.

"Hmm, I'm not sure but are you blaming yourself?" She meets his eyes. "That's what us alcoholics do. We try finding our way out of things and having others feel guilty."

"Um," she wipes her eyes overwhelmed by Jack and Andy both making her feel so much in different ways but both making her heart ache. "No, but it does hurt." She says in her usual calm and serene voice. "I wonder if I would have been more helpful the last time he was around, read his note." She shakes and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Sharon, you are hurt physically, you won't feel the pain of that or emotionally till it sinks in." She stops herself from crying. "Don't hurt yourself when someone already did." He lifts her chin. "Tomorrow it will make more sense. And whatever doesn't you can talk it out with me." _He can't be this perfect?_

"This was not supposed to happen to me." She closes her eyes removing the ice pack and setting it on her wrist again. "I talk about what you do in these cases." She shakes her head in disbelief. "I couldn't defend myself. If the phone wouldn't have rang and I don't know made him loose concentration."

"You did amazing." He whispers causing her to open her eyes. She was grateful he was here with her anyone else wouldn't make her feel this comfortable. She's thankful it's Andy. He sits beside her and waits for her to calm down she looks at Andy gaining courage. She looks at her wrist. Andy stays put when he's about to stand, Sharon takes one of his hands. She looks at their hands, if this were a completely different moment she knows her heart would flutter with the way he so carefully lets her hold onto him, his thumb caressing her. "Thank you." Andy holds onto her and with his other hand gives her, her tea.

"This will help." He watches her take a slow slip. Her eyes darkened, her eyes saddened. He had never seen her like this and somehow it only proved how strong and incredible she really is. There is a knock on the door, Sharon jumps a little holding his hand tight fear reaching her eyes when they knock again. There is no way of controlling herself it was too late, she had done it in front of Andy.

"You're okay." She nods as he swipes her hair slowly just to calm her. "Just relax." She closes her eyes and lets her body relax. "Let me see who it is," he whispers softly as he stands up.

"I'm here to change the lock. And I need a signature for no access to Jackson Raydor." Andy takes the form and walks over to Sharon, she reads over it and signs. Sharon watches as the man works on the door for several minutes as Andy disappears into the kitchen. He knew the only thing he may be able to do to comfort her was to have her eat and rest. No words, no caress or presence would do at this moment. She needed peace. "Okay Ma'am. All finished." Andy appears stopping Sharon from getting up. "These are the new keys, the form says five key sets." Andy looks at Sharon she nods. "The manager will have one too and if you have any trouble let us know." Sharon smiles, thanking him.

"Thank you." Andy lets him out locking the door. "Where do you want them?" He holds up the silver keys.

"I will take them." He gives them to her. "I only need four, the fifth is for Jack." He smiles and locks and bolts the door. "I really like this Lieutenant Madrid." Sharon is standing now watching him as he turns around. Something turns in her stomach, she tries to hide her expression of disappointment.

"She's very good at her job." Sharon says stoically.

"Yes, not fond of FID." Sharon rolls her eyes. "But she was worried about you."

"Something smells good." She says trying to change the subject before he realized her attitude change.

"Oh yes, I made some soup." He walks over to her. "Can I help you?" She is about to say she can do it herself but accepts none the less. He helps her sit at the dining room table. He serves her a bowl and sets it in front of her then sits next to her.

"You can't expect me to eat alone." Andy smiles. "Are you trying to poison me?" It's her turn to smile now. He stands up and she waits for him to return with a bowl of his own before tasting. She hums at the flavor, he watches her as she turns to him. "Very good." She says softly.

"I'm glad you liked it." She watches as he doesn't eat, moving the soups contents.

"Andy, if you have something to do." He looks at her, she wasn't trying to get rid of him she was trying to see where he was. "You've done too much already."

"I am where I should be." He says softly not making her feel awkward but making in her feel present. She smiles.

"Then please eat or else I'll think you really did poison the food." Andy reaches over and grabs her hand, she knows her hearts stops for a moment this wasn't like before it was more intimate. She waits for him to say something but instead he eats, she looks at where their hands meet. Sharon takes her spoon and eats too. "Andy are you alright?" He nods releasing her hand knowing this was the reason for her questioning, but she holds on to his fingertips. "Just don't go all crazy on me with this alright?" She lets him go slowly.

"Oh no, please it's not that." He leans into the table. "Just." He smiles at her. "I was thinking about today." He shrugs, "Cooking and the tea, I wish this had been in different conditions?" She stays quiet for a moment repeating the words in her head. He wanted more from this too, he wasn't only after a friendship. Sharon swipes her hair behind her ear, sitting straight. She reaches for his hand again when his phone rings, he doesn't see her and pulls it away to reach for his phone. "It's Provenza." She watches as he walks to the living room. She clears the table, glad the call had come through or she would have been honest._ Then what?_ Andy comes into the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" She asks as she finishes washing the dishes.

"You should be resting." She turns around and smiles at him. "All finished." She raises her hands and frowns at the pain. Then giggles at herself, he smiles. "I think I am going to sleep." He nods coming over to her and helping her. "Thank you, are you helping me into bed?" She smiles as they walk down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"Yes." He says simply. "And I'm going to wait till you fall asleep or else you'll get up and try working or something." She smiles as he pulls over her comforter and helps her in. It wasn't weird or uncomfortable, it seemed easy. She lies back as he pulls the blankets over her.

"Sit here for a moment." He nods, watching her close her eyes and slowly falls asleep. He watches her for a several minutes as he takes a deep breath and looks around the room. And finally sees the family pictures unlike the living room. He swipes her hair and stands up leaning down to write something on the notepad on her night stand. He makes his way to the living room and picks up a pair of keys from the coffee table and locks the condo as he leaves.

* * *

_I know most of you wanted Andy to come in and save her or Rusty but like a few of you I think she deserved the right to do it on her own. Please let me know what you'd like to see and your thoughts so far. Many thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

Andy returns home and packs himself an overnight bag. His only concern was to make sure Sharon was comfortable. His own nerves and anger betraying him as he finds his things. _That asshole_. He is glad Sharon had the strength to control the situation he wonders how things would have escalated. _No_, he shifts them out of his head but he knew Sharon wouldn't have shot him and the way he treated her. "That Asshole!" He shouts tossing the last things into his bag leaving again immediately he knew she would be alone and she was capable of caring for herself but he wouldn't leave her side until he knew she was over the shock or no longer alone.

Sharon wakes up in a middle of a nightmare, sweating not remembering what it was about other than feeling suffocated. She remembers Andy holding her hand but now he's gone. She looks on the night table and reads his note.

_I will be back, just need to run home quickly. _She knew what it meant. Men left and didn't come back unless it was convenient for them. Her husband had done it enough times for it not to faze her anymore. But it did make her ache inside and that he would resort to a false note it would have been better if he had left nothing. He saw the worse of her and even if it was simply a friendship she knew he was gone. Her eyes feel heavy and burning, the next thing she knows is that she's crying. The thought of a man like Jack, always being an alcoholic, angry, disappointing, a cheater a bad husband and father but he had never lifted a finger in his life. _Till today. _She gets up feeling the situation on top of her, her body in pain. Her feet touch the cold floor and a sob escapes her, reality striking her. The world tumbling over her, everything replaying in her mind. She stands up and feels the bitterness of being cold and alone.

Andy lets himself into the condo putting his overnight bag near the door and locking it and bolting it shut. He didn't need to take any chances, he hears a loud noise in the bedroom and runs over.

She turns on her shower and lets it steam. She was disappointed in Jack in herself and even Andy._ He's just a friend_. Who wasn't responsible for her, she steps into the burning water letting it soak into her skin and clothes running her hands through her hair in a sob of frustration.

Andy knocks on the door of the bedroom but its cracked open he sees Sharon's lamp on the floor and the shower running. He picks up the lamp and walks over to the door of the bathroom and stops. He hears crying, he closes his eyes feeling like an idiot for leaving her. Or maybe she needed to be alone to let go.

"Sharon do you need anything?" There is no answer. He waits several minutes but the shower continues the steam coming into the bedroom he paces at the door. "Sharon, I'm coming in." He knew he was pushing it but he wanted to make sure she was okay. He glances over his shoulder quickly his back towards the shower. And he sees that she's fully clothed in what he left her in. He sighs, her head resting on her knees as she sits under the shower. He walks to the glass shower and opens it. He squats on the outside. "Sharon." He doesn't want to touch her so he won't frighten her. "Sharon." But she doesn't respond, he slowly reaches for her hair to move it out of her face. Her reaction is quick grabbing his hand, but when she sees it's him, she lets go. "I'm sorry, I was waiting in your bedroom for over an hour." His voice gentle.

"You came back." She whispers her eyes heavy almost as if out of tears. Andy nods swiping her hair out of her face. He takes a step closer, when he sees she doesn't argue he reaches up and turns off the water and steps in completely letting the glass door close behind him. He bends beside her pulling her into his chest. She lets out a heavy sob gripping onto his shirt. There is no words just heartfelt crying, something he had never heard before. It hurts him to see her like this. There was nothing else but holding her that he could do. She had been attacked by the man she once trusted to marry to have children with and he wasn't going to stop. The minutes go by her crying slowly stopping, her grip slowly loosening. He finally moves his hand up and down her arm. She tenses in his arm, remembering her bruises he stops but he soon realizes it is fear striking her body not pain.

"It's just me." He moves his hand to her head massaging her scalp holding her close. "Relax." And she does. His voice is soothing and his hold even more. She comes to sense acknowledging the situation of crying into someone like a child and not just anyone but Andy. _Andy_. She pulls out sitting upright.

"I'm wet." She looks at herself almost as if just realizing where she's at. "You are too." He looks at himself and shrugs slightly.

"It's fine. You're exhausted you've had a long day he swipes her hair." Her eyes clear up almost as if things coming back to her. She wipes her face with her hands. "Do you want me to help you with anything?" He asks.

"No, I got it." She takes his help to stand up as he steps out of the shower.

"I'll be outside if you need help." She nods, Andy walks out of the bathroom closing the door the shower starting briefly after, waiting at the door until he hears the shower turn off. He takes off his shoes and puts them to the side. Several minutes later she opens the door in pajama bottoms and a long sleeve shirt, her hair brushed out. Her eyes heavy.

"Andy I'm sorry." Escapes her lips quickly, she had come to her senses. He had held her in her shower while she cried soaked in her clothes and now he waited patiently for her. "I don't know what you're thinking finding me that way." She points to the shower.

"Nothing Sharon." His voice sincere making her drop her guard a little. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He looks down at his feet guiltily. "And sorry for going in there." He looks back up at her. "I was worried." His voice earnest.

"Don't apologize," she steps forward but looks at him, "you're all wet." She walks into her bathroom.

"I have clothes." He calls softly, she returns handing him a towel. "If you don't mind I invited myself to sleepover on your couch." She smiles as he runs the towel along his neck. Then through his hair. "That's why I left to get a few things."

"Not at all." She says softly, she didn't want to admit that she was afraid of staying alone. "Thank you." She was thinking of calling Gavin or Rusty but this sounded like a much better plan not to worry them. "I didn't think you were coming back." She says shyly, walking around her room to not be so close to him the smell of him intoxicating the way he ran the towel behind his neck.

"I left you a note." He points at the dresser.

"I received one of those from Jack over all the years he disappeared." He nods frowning at ever leaving. "I know you're not Jack but.." She shrugs.

"I understand." He stops her from continuing. "You should rest, I promise I'll be around next time you wake up." She smiles as he lifts the blankets once again and she comes around getting into bed. Why she was allowing someone to care for her she didn't know. It was different and she liked the attention, especially his. It doesn't take long to fall asleep, Andy watches her silently and goes to the living room and changes there, coming back and forward from the bedroom seeing her in the same position. He sits back onto the couch and finally closing his eyes, he hadn't slept and the afternoon was catching up to him.

Sharon wakes up with pain shooting through her body. She feels it is a testament to how much she fought to be set free. She closes her eyes again remembering Andy holding her in the shower. _You can't appear weaker than that. _She looks around and he's nowhere in the room. _Of course he's not_. She doesn't question him anymore but she is sure he wouldn't be lying next to her. He would be respectful and be waiting in the living room. She gets up slowly, feeling her head throbbing. She opens her drawer and takes out an ibuprofen, smiles at the glass of water sitting there for her. She walks out slowly. Andy wakes up to the sound of footsteps what only feels like seconds but the light says hours.

"I'm sorry." He hears her says softly. "I didn't mean to wake you." Andy gets up quickly and sees her at the end of the hallway. "You could take Rusty's room." She points down the hall. He can see her attitude has changed more stoic, more of the Captain.

"Please," he shakes his head. "I don't know when I dosed off." He looks at his watch.

"Well you've been worrying about me." She's says apologetically. He frowns. "I'm sorry that you had to see all this." She watches him move closer to her, but stops. They both long to be held, to touch the other but neither one moves. Andy takes a breath remembering what had just happened to her.

"Maybe it's time someone does worry about you." He says easily, she smiles feeling slightly giddy and nervous, yet she was very well capable of caring for herself.

"A late night snack?" She points to the kitchen trying to soothe the tension.

"Sure." He nods, following her.

"I can make a good banana milk shake." She looks at him hopefully.

"That sounds great." Andy watches Sharon as she moves easily but with pain, not wanting to overbear he sits back. A few minutes later they have milkshakes. "Oh these are good!" He says taking another drink.

"I told you," she smiles glad she could get this reaction out of him. "Rusty loves them." He watches as she licks her making him swallow the knot in her throat. "It was my way of sneaking in that awful protein powder to Ricky when he wrestled, but I would make myself some and Olivia when we were in a hurry."

"It's delicious." He must be going crazy but even the way she drinks out of her straw is beautiful. She frowns reaching to touch her eyebrow. "Yes it needs a new bandage." He looks closer. "Hold on." He moves to where the kit was. Sharon frowns at herself she was trying to make herself look stronger and yet he was still carrying for her. Andy comes back and cleans her up with an alcohol swab and then replacing the bandage. She fusses within herself debating as to move to the bathroom and do it herself but when he looks at her she melts. "Better." He says running a finger over the pulsing wound making her close her eyes in relief.

"Andy I don't know how to thank you for doing all this for me." His hand leaves her head.

"I do." She opens her eyes to find him looking at her. A rush of excitement and peace runs through her. How could a soft stare calm her so much and at the same time make her heart flutter. "Another shake?" Sharon smiles as he turns for his cup. She moves her hair behind her ear and moves away making him another, he walks around the kitchen then continues towards the living room. He takes in for the first time it was soft and welcoming. He walks over to her desk and finds the only family picture around besides her room, he takes it finding Sharon which he can only imagine are her children. Sharon finds him and brings his shake over to him. "Thank you." He smiles taking it, putting the picture down. "I don't want to know what's in here do I?"

"No I don't think you do." Andy laughs and Sharon joins in. He focuses on the way she slightly bends at her waist as she laughs. The way her smile makes her eyes light up even more. She catches him staring and she smiles taking another drink.

"You feel different now that you know you're close to the divorce?" She gives him a curious look. "I'm sorry but I think Madrid thought I knew. She told me she was on her way to see Gavin for the divorce. You told me at the restaurant."

"Hmm. I did. And I hadn't even thought about it maybe once it happens. I don't feel empty or sad or relieved. I feel the same. I know he'll continue returning. And I will continue working and taking care of my children." She takes the picture in her hand and looks at her daughter and son.

"I am sure Gavin will get you out of giving the condo up or anything else." Sharon looks at him then around.

"I don't know why I'm fighting it." She looks back at the picture. "I guess I do." She meets his eyes. "Rusty." He smiles expecting this. "It's his home and to take him out of it now, that he's free again from officers, from being a witness. I can't do that to him." Andy drinks his shake curious as to how this one tastes better. "I know Gavin, after seeing those pictures he'll want to take it to the end. Till court. I already got a call but I don't want to talk to him about it, not yet." She looks at the picture.

"Richard and Olivia right?" Sharon nods. "She's beautiful." Sharon darts him a look.

"I don't think so Andy. She's happily engaged." Andy frowns, his thoughts never wondering there. She sets the picture down feeling silly for thoughts running through her mind. Olivia was very much the age he targeted, she walks away feeling disappointed. Andy looks at the picture and wonders how direct he should be.

"She takes after you." Sharon looks at him from the couch, she knows she's blushing. He takes the frame in hand and looks at it. "No offense but still nothing on her mother." Sharon grins, he was flirting_. God, he is completely handsome_. He looks up putting the picture down once again, he sees her turn away. He had gone too far.

_Dammit Andy!_ "Sharon, you know you can count on me." He decides is the perfect avenue.

"Yes, I do and thank you." She looks at him and sees he feels uncomfortable. She puts her hands on her waist. "It wasn't offensive, thank you for the compliment." They stand in an uncomfortable silence. "Andy, we're friends. Thank you." The tension is suddenly relieved by him understanding she took no offense by it. "I don't think I need to say this but please don't tell anyone about Jack."

"I won't." She takes his empty glass thanking him. She follows her into the kitchen. "Sharon, is the Kid staying?" She starts washing the dishes. "I can do that." She smiles.

"It's a few things thank you and yes Rusty is starting community college, he isn't sure what he's studying yet but I'm glad he's planning ahead." Andy comes beside her and rinses the dishes she washing, nudging her slightly with movements. They giggle at feeling so awkward.

"New rule, no more awkwardness." Sharon smiles.

"Deal." She smiles helping him dry the few things. "Why is it awkward?" She lets slip out.

"Hmm. Maybe because you're still the Captain." She looks at him frowning. _Or because you smell so fantastic._

"Does that make it hard to talk to me?" She asks disappointed but he doesn't notice.

"Honestly, yes." She looks at the dishes in hand. "It is easier now, much easier. Before it was that we just didn't see eye to eye now it's out of respect." _Admiration, attraction._

"I respect you too Andy. I guess it will take time to truly see each other as friends." _And stop feeling everything else, I feel for you. _She takes deep breath.

"I think we'll get there." They smile at each other not realizing that they both wanted the same thing and it was much more than a friendship.

* * *

_Thank you for the patience and the kindness. Please let me know what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

It is the next day. Almost midday they had slept in since they had stayed up late talking about everything and nothing.

"You're leaving?" Sharon comes in and finds him packing. "Come eat lunch first." He doesn't move as she goes to the kitchen, her smell taking over the living room too, it is not of a flower or food flavor it is soft but delicious. It is her. "Have you had lunch?" She asks as she looks through the fridge.

"Yes," she peeks out looking perhaps disappointed? But he hadn't eaten. She closes the fridge. "No." She frowns.

"It's a yes or no Lieutenant it can't be both?" She watches him, how he looks completely nervous.

"I haven't." She smiles returning to the fridge. "I don't know why I said yes." She nods closing the fridge with her hip something he finds absolutely sexy.

"So you're a vegetarian? Any other restrictions?" It takes him a minute to register her words.

"Uh no."

"Andy, am I making you uncomfortable?" She stops chopping he hasn't realized she had started.

"Sharon?"

"Well you're fidgeting." She waves the knife pointing at him. He can see the bruise pronounced now on her wrist.

"No, I was just thinking about an excuse to tell Provenza why I missed the luncheon then the game." She hums, making him contemplate on her lips. He tells himself to get his act together. "How are you feeling?" She shrugs.

"Better." She says, but the fact was that she was in pain. And he could see it in her eyes but he doesn't push. He was feeling so much for her, wanting to care and protect her but he knew she didn't need it. She is strong and independent.

"Can I help you?" He finally lets out but its loud and abrupt making her raise an eyebrow but she nods.

"Yes, you proved to be good at cooking. Italian is your forte right? But you may be lying since your soup was delicious." Andy nods moving to her sink and washing his hands. She continues the chopping when she feels a hand on hers, making her close her eyes and swallow deeply.

"Can I take over?" She nods, not looking at him but slipping away. Andy takes in her smell and watches as she moves away quickly. _Did I upset her?_ He simply had touched her hand he had done this yesterday. She looks back at him a moment later, no way of reading her. She watches as he chops quickly and precisely. "A stir fry?" She hears him ask. She nods.

"Yes," she mutters after the knot in her throat dissolves. She watches as he is fully concentrated on chopping, _it shouldn't look that sexy should it? _"Brown rice or white?" She asks moving to the cupboard.

"Brown." This surprises her but she says nothing setting up the rice cooker. Then she pulls out a wok for the stir fry adding a little oil. Andy turns around and sees her small figure, looking relaxed compared to work and yesterday. Her knee bending letting all her weight fall on her left, he smiles. She runs her right foot running up her left. "Sharon, let me please." She gives him a soft questioning look but doesn't word it. "I just like the idea of cooking for you." She steps away wanting to kiss him, to tell him everything she felt for him.

"I'll be a few minutes, please help yourself to anything." Andy nods feeling a bit confused at the abruptness of her leaving he takes a look at her as she walks away and it was heartbreaking and breathtaking. Andy moves to the wok and turns down the heat, taking off his leather jacket, then adding some vegetables and then the others he hesitantly opens cabinets to look for spices and finds them with an AHA. Sharon catches him and smiles watching how he tosses the vegetables for the first time she saw him this way casually dressed, his arm muscles pronounced. "It smells great." He smiles stirring the vegetables. _And you look great._

"Okay I think this is ready. Your plates?" He looks around.

"I got it." She opens a cabinet and tiptoes to reach the plates, she exposes her skin along her lower back making him swallow and turn away. She turns to him handing him the plates, he thanks her as he takes them serving them both not meeting her eyes afraid he'll show everything. She walks to the drawer and takes out forks and follows him to the dining table.

"That's not for me is it?" She looks at the plate. He frowns.

"Does it look that unappealing?" He frowns ready to take the plate.

"No, no it looks delicious. It's just a lot of food." She gives him a fork, he doesn't sit until she does.

"I don't," he looks embarrassed, "usually serve woman." She can't but take this in this Casanova a man, never cooked for a woman before?

"Andy its fine. Thank you I will eat as much as I can." She feels guilty when she sees the mood changes eating in silence. He watches as she tries eating but stops halfway through and simply tosses the rice side to side. Andy reaches over to her plate with his fork and picks some food. She gives him a questioning look.

"I'm helping. Does it bother you?" She smiles shaking her head, pushing the plate over. "Un-uh, helping not eating." She gives him a curious smile.

"Did Rusty put you up to this?" He glares at her with a look only Andy Flynn could give.

"What you don't eat?" He teases.

"You just saw me eat." She motions to her plate any other person just walking in wouldn't know she even touched her food but Andy saw she had eaten. "We've gone to dinner," she continues defending herself, and at work on long days." He takes more off her plate she watches him rather impressed that he's still eating.

"You don't like my cooking then." She can see the sly smile on his face and decides not to answer. "Then why would Rusty have put me up to this?" He looks at her through a side glance.

"He just always says I should eat more. My portions are too small." She answers, playing with the rice in her plate. He gathers rice and vegetables on his fork she watches him and he holds it out for her. She looks at him.

"You won't share forks? Afraid of germs." She nods, he almost gives up, "no, no, no we shared at the restaurant." She smiles at being caught. "One for Rusty's sake." She rolls her eyes and leans in taking the rice into her mouth, Andy smiles at his triumph, she makes a noise, rubbing her stomach he can't help but finding it adorable.

"Please if you ask me to eat more I might pop." He nods picking up the plates.

"I can do that." She gets up with him. "It's my house after all and you are a guest." He smiles not looking at her already at the sink.

"How do you call me a guest Sharon when I've been extending my stay?" She winces slightly at his words even sounding playful they were harsh she didn't want him to feel unwanted especially after everything he had done for her, he frowns at her silence and turns around seeing her put the food on the stove in Tupperware. "You have any more of those?" She looks up as he points at her hands, he holds up the plate of her food she didn't finish.

"You can throw that away?" He frowns and shakes his head.

"I will eat it for lunch tomorrow." She gets a small smile, opening a cupboard at her feet and pulling a smaller container out. "Thank you." He stores it. "What happens to all this food anyways?"

"Rusty is a garbage disposal." Andy laughs finishing the rinsing the dishes and starting the dishwasher. She takes his container to the fridge.

"Whoa." Sharon turns to him. "Leftover city." Sharon smiles. "So why did we cook?" Andy ask putting his container in, smiling as each one is labeled and has a date.

"I wasn't going to offer leftovers." He sees her come around with the bigger container she stored, labeled; Veg-Stir fry with the date.

"I love leftovers." She opens the fridge and takes out his food and putting it on a higher shelf, sliding hers in place. "I can label that one too, if it bothers you?" She turns around smiling.

"You're teasing?"

"No, actually I'm not. It makes sense, I sometimes have food I don't even remember buying." She looks at him almost challenging if she turned around and pulled out the container to label it would it throw him in a fit of giggles and would he saunter around the murder room talking about the Captain's secret OCD problem. She shakes her head, Andy smiles walking over to the fridge, pulling out his container for her. "Please?" He asks she can't help but smile and she takes it, he follows her to a drawer and grins when she exposes labels and a marker. She hands it back to him a moment later. "Andy's lunch," followed by the next day's date. "Sweet, thanks." He watches as he rereads it a few times before taking it to the fridge. _No teasing? No jokes? _She is actually impressed by his behavior. "Can I request something?" _Here it comes._ "The food that is soon to expire." He stops looking a little embarrassed. "Never mind, I'm going to get some water." Sharon frowns. "The cups?" He asks embarrassed to open cabinets when she watching him, her hands folded in front of her, giving him a stare through her glasses.

She points to a cabinet, leaning onto the counter and her hand on her hip. He pulls out two glasses. "Andy can you tell me what you were going to say?" He pours water into both glances and doesn't look up for a moment, he didn't know what it was that made him uncomfortable in front of her, but his skin felt like it was boiling. He hands her a glass and she takes it. "About the food soon to expire?" She takes a drink.

"It was nothing."

"Andy you are evading my questions again. Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?" He did, it was a fiasco. His family had drilled him at the Nutcracker and put Sharon on the spot, he had made the mistake of dragging her there with lies. She was kind enough to confront him in the car driving back home, not wanting to break his daughter's heart. Her bringing it up meant it still bothered her.

"That's a sore wound." He says after a long drink, his voice hurt. "I was only saying that those soon to expire leftovers, I'll take them for lunch if it's not a problem." His voice monotone unlike the entire time they'd spent together. "I was retracting myself because you said Rusty was a garbage disposal." She worries at his change, she didn't mean to harm him or embarrass him bringing up the Nutcracker night, she had enjoyed herself, other than his wife offending him but she had told him this already. If she wasn't mistaken he still felt guilty, but she had understood why he had taken her under false pretenses.

"That's a great idea, that's what the dates are there for. We toss things eventually." He forces a smile, taking his cup to the sink and rinsing it. She's about to tell him, he has nothing to feel guilty or embarrassed about attempt a joke, do something.

"I'm going to use the bathroom before I go."

She clears her throat bringing her to reality. "Yes." She lets out a sigh. She needed a glass of wine, but would that be inappropriate? _Damn it. _She was in her home. But there wasn't any. She hears his steps and rinses her cup and dries both putting them away, the dishwasher still running. She walks into the living room and Andy is walking out. "You leaving." He turns around, looking grim.

"Soon. I'm going to make a phone call, just out here."

"Oh yeah of course." She walks down the hallway and hears him step outside. He must be calling his girlfriend? And the thought creeps through her skin but she ignored it. She hears the door open moments later.

"Sharon." He calls, she waits a few seconds before she comes out. "I'm going. You'll be fine?"

"I will."

"Call me if you need anything I am five minutes away." His voice changed.

"Andy thank you." She leans in and hugs him he is surprised but accepts it closing his eyes and taking in the soft smell. Both their body's embrace as if they had been calling for each other. "I won't ever be able to thank you enough." Her voice breaks. She pulls away. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for." He says earnestly. Something that should make her feel good makes her hurt. He runs his hand on her cheek where the bruise is pronounced. "Keep these doors locked for me." He smiles weakly at her letting her go and walks away she watches as he gets on the elevator and she closes the door behind her. She walks to the couch and falls into it. It was time for her to stop thinking of Andy she needed to figure out what she was going to do with Jack and the days ahead. It was a fact to her that Andy simply wanted a friendship.

"Jack." She shakes her head closing her eyes.

_"Babe, this place is ours." Jack comes over and kisses Sharon. _

_"We can't afford it." Sharon looks around the empty house. "You started school, I'm starting this new job. We have a great place. We can wait."_

_"Once I finish we will have all the money for this and we will be fine."_

_ "Jack the plan was school and…" He stops her by kissing her._

_"You will get your chance while we make a family. Your turn will come I promise." Sharon smiles at his grin. _

_"Alright let's get it." Jack shouts enthusiastically at her acceptance._

_"Who said we needed to be two hot shot lawyers to buy a home." Sharon rolls her eyes. "When your wife is filthy rich." Sharon looks at the realtor embarrassed. It wasn't the first time he made her feel like a piece of meat. _

Sharon wipes her eyes the tears rolling down her cheeks, pulling her cardigan tight around her. "Jack," she shakes her head. "How didn't I know?" She walks over to her phone. "Yes, Sharon Raydor I need my usual order of white wine. Thank you. Yes, charge it." She hangs up her phone. "Of course, I'm filthy rich why wouldn't I charge it." She says sarcastically to herself. "Why wouldn't I give up my dreams for an asshole?" She pushes the single seating couch with all her force making it tip over screaming loudly, pain scorching her body. She collapses to her knees letting out a loud cry holding her wrist in pain. "Oh!" She cries again. _You have me on the floor crying again. _"Is that what you wanted?!" She screams loudly, pulling her legs up to herself. _I'm all alone. _She wipes her eyes as the doorbell rings standing up grimacing in pain opening the door and taking the two bottles of wine, with a brief thank you and closing the door. She goes to her kitchen and pours herself a glass storing it in the fridge. It is almost dinner time when her phone buzzes she has been through most of the bottle, she reaches for the phone as she's curled up in a ball in the empty space she had made pushing furniture around. "Yes?" she answers incoherently.

"Sharon? You alright?" She laughs sitting up, then dropping her phone when she pushes up with her hand making her frown.

"Ouch." She rubs her wrist. Then laughing at herself, trying to stand up but falling back down. "Nope not going to happen." She laughs again. "Oh oh the phone." She reaches over for it. "Hello? Hello." She looks at her phone squinting. "They hung up." She tosses her phone, trying again to stand up. When a loud knock comes at the door, fear strikes her body freezing, reaching her phone in a frenzy. The knock comes again.

"Captain, I'm coming in." She relaxes hearing Andy's voice, then seeing him walk in. He looks around worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"How did you?" She shakes her head. "Lieutenant, I'm drunk." Andy smiles softly, sighing of relief by the image of things she looked as if she had been attacked again. "I can't get up and I was attacked by my husband." Andy stops when she starts to laugh then cry. He bends down and grabs the glass and bottle putting them on the coffee table. He bends trying to help her reaching for her hand. "Don't touch me." She says in panic trying to scoot back. "Don't you dare!" He looks at the pain and fear in her eyes. "You've hurt me enough." She laughs wiping her tears. "Go and don't come back." She says hopelessly.

"Sharon, it's me. I'm not Jack." She shakes her head in tears. "Sweetheart, you need rest." He grabs her hand she doesn't pull away this time. He sighs stroking her hair. "Let's get you into bed." He helps her stand and she sways helping her to her room isn't easy but they get there, he covers her. "Rest now."

"Lieutenant, how was your date?" He frowns. "Oh no I ruined your date." She tries sitting up but he has her lie back down. "I was.." she hiccups. "Jealous." Andy smiles stroking her hair. "But I promise I dint plan this." He doesn't take her words to heart knowing she wouldn't remember any of this,

"No date, just Nicole. Sorry that I left." He answers but she's already falling asleep. He holds her hand kissing it softly. "Oh, what are we going to do with you Captain?" He stands up and kisses her forehead. He goes and fills a cup of water setting two aspirins on the night stand. "Let's hope you don't remember this." He runs his hand over her bruised cheek. "Or this." He leaves her bedroom cleaning up the living room and pouring the little remains of one bottle down the drain and opening the second bottle and doing the same. He tosses the bottles and pulls out his phone. "Dr. Roger, yes its Andy Flynn. I missed the meeting today I know. That's actually what I called for." Andy looks around running his hand through the back of his neck. "Any chance you can make a house call?" Andy closes his eyes. "No an hour is perfect, Thank you. I will send you the address." Andy sighs closing his phone returning to Sharon and seeing her asleep he smiles softly at how beautiful she looks in her sleep, he spends his time walking from the living room to her room until there is a soft knock. "Dr. Roger, thank you for coming."

"Anything for AA buddies." Andy smiles letting the woman come in. "Are you injured or?"

"Oh no a friend was attacked early today, she's in pain but I don't want her to know I'm here." She frowns, he smiles. "I found her in a state I am sure she would rather have no one see her in." The doctor nods.

"How do we do this then?" He looks around then pulling out his phone and calling Sharon. Sharon groans grabbing her head in pain, reaching for the annoying and persistent ringing.

"Hello?" She says her voice dry.

"Captain, its Andy." He motions the doctor out the door she smiles slightly. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"Lieutenant do we have a case?" She rubs her temple, squinting her eyes in pain.

"No, you're about to get a visitor, a friend of mine. Just stopping by to see you. Dr. Roger."

"Andy, I." Andy rings the doorbell. "I think she's here." She sighs.

"Let her help, she is great." Sharon hangs up trying to get out of bed but when her feat touch the ground she groans. Andy looks at the doctor. "Thank you for this." He kisses her cheek and rushes away. She shakes her head smiling waiting patiently. Sharon opens the door squinting holding her head.

"Sharon Raydor, I'm Dr. Roger." Sharon nods letting her in.

"Doctor, I usually have better manners but it seems like I drank an ocean and," the doctor helps her sit on the couch.

"Any more injuries," the doctor touches her cheek and head wound, flashing a flashlight in her eyes.

"My wrist and arms, my whole body is sore." The doctor checks her wrist flexing it, Sharon grimaces. "How do I know you're really a doctor?" She smiles.

"Andy is a good friend to both of us by the looks of it." Sharon swallows a knot in her throat, checking her vitals. "If you trust him you know I'm a real Doctor." Sharon smiles. "By the looks of it, no serious injuries. But you also had a struggle as a doctor I have to ask are you in any danger?" Sharon looks at her wrist.

"I made a report but refused to go to get checked, I'm safe now." Dr. Roger sits beside her.

"Can I speak to you as Andy's friend?" Sharon nods. "The drinking?" Sharon bows her head ashamed. "I think I know why he sent me here, my drinking started after my husband of eight years decided to beat me one Tuesday because I had no dinner ready." Sharon looks over at her. "I hated the drink. I've been sober for fifteen years and saved myself from getting my license revoked. But that one day led to the few beers in the fridge to bars and a whole lot more than beers."

"I was alone." Sharon shakes her head not knowing how to say, she was afraid.

"Andy is a wonderful man," the doctor hands her a card. "If you ever need it." Sharon looks at it and nods. "Now as a doctor." She stands up and writes a prescription. "It's a higher dose than a regular ibuprofen. Your body tenses when in shock or trauma. You'll need muscles relaxants. If you call it in, they'll deliver by tonight but I think you should wait till the morning." Sharon takes the prescription. "Would you like me to schedule a more thorough exam." Sharon shakes her head flipping the card in hand.

"No, thank you doctor."

"You take care. And Andy's friends are my friends." She hands her another card. "We all need more friends in this world." Sharon walks her out. "Water and a good shower."

"Thank you." Sharon closes the door and sinks to the floor, flipping the card through her hand. "AA meeting. How ironic?" Andy meets the doctor downstairs.

"How is she?" He asks worriedly.

"Good, considering. She needs a meeting." Dr. Rogers walks ahead.

"No, she's not an alcoholic." Andy says frustrated, picturing what had just happened up in the condo,

"You called me for more than to check on her. I know you Andy Flynn." She pats his chest. "I'm a little jealous and I know you know my story. The difference is she has you." She leans and kisses him on his lips, making him withdraw quickly. "Hmm, she's definitely more than a friend." He smiles at her. "She's strong, she'll be fine." She smiles leaving him behind. Andy looks at her as she leaves. He pulls out his phone.

"Sharon?"

"Andy?" She answers softly.

"I'm so sorry that I sent her." Sharon smiles, closing her eyes. "Sharon?" She wipes her tear. "Are you there? Are you fine?" Andy looks up the building.

"Yes, yes." She pulls the cardigan tighter around herself. "She was very sweet, she's fond of you." She sits on the couch curling up. Andy sits on the bench outside. They both stay silent. "You think I need to go to a meeting?" Andy sighs.

"Only you know the answer to that." Sharon smiles pulling a blanket over herself. "You can always come Captain just for one meeting." Sharon sighs.

"I have a prescription ordered and l don't remember how but I…" _got drunk._ She stops herself shaking her head. "Nothing." He smiles standing up.

"You rest now. I'm a call away." He voices slightly disappointed.

"Andy?" She closes her eyes. "Just stay on the line with me." He gets in his car and looks up to the eleventh floor. "I still get a little nervous. Just for a little longer." Andy nods pushing the lever to rest back in the car.

"I'm here." He closes his eyes. "Tell me, what you want to talk about?' Sharon opens her eyes suddenly picturing something.

"Andy? Were you here later after you left?" He stays quiet. "I don't remember much, I?" She falls quiet. _Was drunk._

"Hmm, Sharon just relax." She smiles. "So tell me you like dance?" Sharon frown slightly confused. "The wall of pictures, they are filled with dance images." She smiles burying herself deeper in the blanket with a silly expression on her face.

"I loved to dance, hmm," he contemplates on the small noise she makes. "I wanted to be a dancer but I was never any good. My daughter she took the dream right from under me and ran with it." Andy thinks of Sharon as a ballerina and smiles of how much he doesn't know about her. "Andy?"

"Just thinking of a good way to ask you out dancing." She grins her cheeks going red. "But then I worry if I get lucky and you say yes, that I won't be able to keep up with you." She giggles making him smile.

* * *

_Thank you for everything. Please I'd like to know what you think..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the encouragement and kindness.- Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey honey what are you doing here so early?" Sharon asks with a smile as Rusty walks into the kitchen Monday morning.

"Provenza got a call, said he'd call you soon." Sharon watches him sit on the bench and rest his head on the counter.

"Tired?" He mumbles a yes. "How was the game?" She drinks her coffee as his head pops up with an expression as ready to tell all.

"Lieutenant Provenza freaked out." Sharon was sure why. "Lieutenant Flynn was nowhere to be found." Sharon makes no expression of knowing anything. "So he called Buzz and he met up with us." Rusty reaches over grabbing an orange and starting to peel it.

"Did you ever find him?" He shakes his head.

"I think they talked and Lieutenant Provenza calmed down." He shrugs. "It was fine after the team won." Sharon smiles relieved that she hadn't ruined too much. "Sharon?" Rusty looks at her worried coming over around to her. He holds her hand pulling down her sleeve. "These are finger prints." He meets her eyes. "It was Jack!" He says angrily. He looks at her carefully finding the scar on her eyebrow, he touches it carefully, she closes her eyes at the slight sting she had tried covering it up with makeup her cheek too hoping no one would notice. "He's in jail right?" He says furious now.

"Rusty, I am better now. He was drunk. He left after you guys came back. He came back drunk and things got out of hand." She puts up a hand up when he starts. "The divorce is being prepared I have a restraining order and the locks are changed." She walks over to a drawer and hands him a key. "By the way, how did you get in?" She looks toward the door.

"It was opened." He walks to it and looks the door coming back and changing his key on his set. "We keep that locked from now on." He orders more than anything else she nods with a smile at how he's ready to defend her. "And I don't leave anymore." Sharon sighs.

"No, I don't agree to the last term." He shakes his head. "I'm safe now, I promise." Rusty squints his eyes at her she frowns at the look. He finally sees through her makeup and sees the darkness on her cheek, she sees his expression heavy. Her heart breaks at the worry and love that radiates from him. "Really I am okay now." She puts her hand on her cheek trying to distract him.

"Sharon you can't take him back." She frowns, "it'll happen again. I know." He walks over to his stool defeated Sharon closes her eyes cursing at herself for not thinking this through. Of course, he was thinking of his mother. She opens her eyes and sees him playing with the orange peels.

"Honey." He doesn't look up as she walks over and sits on the stool beside him, she hesitates but softly places a hand on his back. "He's gone, he's not allowed here and nowhere near you or me." He looks at her frowning. "I had it written up for both of us." He nods once biting into his orange.

"Do I have time for a shower?" She questions him with a glance. "I want to go to work with you. Can I?" She knew he wasn't going to let it go that he'd be worried Jack would be lurking around.

"Absolutely." He tries getting up but she stops him. "I'm so sorry I put you in these circumstances. But he is not coming back here." Rusty nods. They stay in silence as he looks at her smile the faint color of bruising on her cheek how much of a fighter she is. Then his expression changes eyes going wide into realization. She looks around at the change trying to figure it out.

"He was here, that's why he didn't meet Lieutenant Provenza." Rusty smiles, raising his eyebrows. As Sharon nervously stands and moves back to her coffee.

"Rusty what happened with you being protective?" He smiles. "You were defending my honor and now you're frustrating me with your smiling." She gestures at him and smiles herself taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh come on." Rusty says taking a bite from his orange. "Lieutenant Flynn would _love _to take care of you." He extends his love out dramatically making Sharon look over his glasses at him. "It's gross and very awkward." He shrugs. "But much better than Lieutenant Provenza or me? Right you prefer it?" Sharon frowns. "Come on. You two have gone on dates."

"No we haven't." Sharon says quickly. When he is ready to argue she stops him. "I went as his friend to both occasions and that's the truth. We are friends." Rusty groans, rolling his eyes. "Rusty?" She says a little frustrated.

"Sharon, he likes you." Sharon holds her mug in both hands looking at him as she leans back onto the counter. "He walks around following you all day." She's about to talk but this time he doesn't let her. "It's not because of work. He likes your company. And if I'm right and he was here. Which I'm sure he was has to prove that you like him too since you called him." He stops looking at her expectantly, pride in his eyes as if he had finally won a battle.

"I know this is a trap. Yes he was here." He points at her excitedly standing up. "Don't point your finger it's bad manners. He was here, but it was out of luck." He frowns siting back down. "He called when Jack was well here. He noticed something was wrong and came." He looks at her. "No I didn't ask him to." He smiles softly.

"Okay, but he stayed to care for you which means he cares for you." Sharon listens to him as his words are calm now far away from comparing her to his mother she is okay letting him have his fun. "Okay you don't have to tell me because I'm not sure I want to know." She squints at him amused. "Do you like him? Answer to yourself," she smiles. _I think I do. God Sharon who are you kidding_. She shakes her head at herself. "That is all that matters because he likes you. The team knows." Sharon practically spits out her coffee, but contains herself.

"What do you mean the team knows?" She says calmly even though everything was shouting words in panic.

"Well they take bets of when Lieutenant Flynn will finally make a fool," Sharon darts him a look, "their words not mine. A fool of himself and you'll tell him to buzz off." She frowns putting her mug down. "Again their words not mine although they didn't use buzz." He says muffled as he chews through another slice of orange she wraps her arms in front of herself.

"Rusty?" She starts carefully. "First chew with your mouth closed. And secondly, why would they think I'd _buzz _him off?" Rusty shrugs. Sharon's frown deepens.

"Would you?" He shakes his head. "I don't want to know." She rolls her eyes again, _this conversation shouldn't even be happening. _But she goes on anyway to involved to stop.

"You think I would do that?" He looks at how the words have affected her. "_Buzz_ him off?" She hates the word and Rusty can see it as it as it escapes her lips.

"Well, you are his boss and it's obvious he likes you and if you haven't caught on then it means you're not interested right?" He stops. "Again I don't want to know." She smiles at how much fun he's having with all of this, she realizes it's the first time he's been comfortable enough to tease her and the thought makes her smile even more. "Just don't continue leading him on by being nice and accepting invitations that sound like dates. Isn't that what you warned me about with Kris?" Sharon raises up and down on her feet anxiously as he leaves the kitchen. This was never her intention, she was on the verge of going crazy not being able to hold him and him calling her a friend, making it clear that it was all he wanted. Now she was being given relationship advice by her teenage foster son. She sighs heavily, the only thoughts in her mind, _Andy_. She would have to talk to him.

"Well, well, well. The absentee shows up after all!" Provenza shouts across the crime scene tape as Andy walks up to him with coffee cups and hands him one. "There are about a thousand more of these to make it up."

"I know, I promise I have a good reason." They walk into the house together.

"There better be a hot-blonde in your excuse." Provenza complains as they step up the stairs, stepping over blood smears. "Or your children." When neither one receives a yes Provenza lets out an annoyed sigh arriving into a bathroom. A body being examined in the bathtub. "You said it was important, very important. So tell me." He glowers at him Andy scratches his neck.

"Look Provenza, I can't alright." He steps closer to the body the examiner looks over.

"Been dead about ten to twelve hours." He looks at Flynn. "Killed here, but beaten with multiple weapons along the way from the bedroom." He steps aside and Andy looks more carefully. Then takes in the room with detail. He follows Provenza out of the bathroom and finds him on his phone.

"Who where you talking too?" Andy asks, Provenza frowns.

"Your excuse for Saturday and Sunday." Provenza grumbles annoyed, Andy frowns as the meet the team at the stairs. _Does he know? _"Buzz you got everything?"

"Yes, sir." Provenza walks down the stairs followed by the rest Andy trying to catch up to him.

"What did you mean by that?" He asks him as they leave the house.

"God damn Flynn!" He shouts annoyed everyone looking at them. Andy frowns and in a whispered scolding he continues. "What are you trailing on about?" Andy follows him to the car. "It was a joke one you would have laughed about before but now you're too busy following the Captain." They get into the car, Andy a little confused at Provenza's pent up anger. "Get your act together!" Provenza's voice loud. Andy starts the car and begins to drive. They sit in bitter frustration for several minutes.

"I can't tell you where I was." Provenza grumbles annoyed he'd get out of the car and walk if it wasn't so damn hot. "But you wouldn't have told me either if you had been in the same situation." Provenza glances at him hearing the seriousness in his voice. "I do need your help."

"First you leave me stranded with a taxi, to go home to no hang over food." Provenza pouts annoyed. "Then the poor Kid comes back from his friends to a grumpy Provenza because of you." Andy sighs making Provenza even more agitated. "Now you want a favor?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yes." Andy says shortly.

"Tell me." Provenza responds annoyed but this was their dynamic they took care of each other even when angry.

"This thing with Sharon, you'd call it my infatuation with Sharon." Provenza darts him a look. "Sorry the Captain," Provenza rolls his eyes calling her Sharon wasn't the issue right now, "it is serious." Provenza listens carefully now. "I know you're against the idea." Andy lets out an annoyed sigh at himself. "Just I think I'm falling in love with her if I'm not already." Provenza stays silent running his hand over his face at his partner's confession. "So help me." He says desperately.

"No!" He says loudly. "That's where I draw the line helping you seduce the Captain?" Provenza gets off the car as Andy pulls into the parking spot trying to get away from him. But Andy catches up to him.

"Provenza!" He says frustrated. "To get over her to move on." Provenza stops and looks at his friends worry. "You were the one that told me this was impossible and she would never be interested in me, I'm ready to listen." Provenza looks around raising his hands at his sides and nods running a hand behind his neck feeling slightly guilty with this whole ordeal. He had no idea Andy had fallen in love with her or that he was capable of it. Andy thanks him and begins to walk ahead to catch up with Tao as Provenza stands behind for a moment longer thinking about what just happened. Andy was in love with the Captain.

The team gets to work quickly, setting up the board and Provenza sends out Sanchez and Sykes when Sharon comes in. Andy turns to his computer abruptly excusing himself from the conversation between Tao and himself when he hears her heels. He would usually be the first to greet her, but that would have to change. _We talked about dancing, going out together. No I need to learn how to not get excited when she walks into the room. Dancing as friends? I can do friends. Who are you kidding? _His thoughts are disrupted as she says a quick hello like every day and off to drop of her things, this time instead of him giving her the folder with everything they have, Provenza does. She thanks him looking at Andy not looking at her and hesitantly taking it. She thanks him stopping briefly behind Andy and continues into her office putting her stuff down disappointed. _He's avoiding me. _She comes out quickly, Andy still on his computer.

"A twenty-five year old female." Provenza points at her image, "stabbed, hit and beaten with multiple unknown weapons dragged from her bedroom to the bathroom and finally killed in the tub with a shot to the head." Provenza starts.

"We are running all fingerprints through the house. There are twenty-seven total. Not including the victim." Sharon frowns at Tao's words.

"So we have twenty-seven unknown suspects as of now?" He nods, she lets out a sigh. _It's going to be a long day. _

"Captain," they turn around at Flynn's words she smiles but he stays stoic. "The parents are flying in from New Mexico. And two prints match theirs, they visited five days ago. So we have twenty-five suspects." He ends with a small shrug.

"Thank you Andy." She turns to Provenza. "Where are Julio and Amy?"

"Off to get a warrant for a storage the victim had in her name and to search it." Sharon nods. "Buzz is going through video footage on the victim's video camera to see if we can find anything."

"Okay good work." She rolls up the piece of paper nervously and looks at Andy's back towards her again. Tao and Provenza look at each other uncomfortably when they see a sadness reach her face. "Uh, Mike." She hands the paper to Provenza he takes it looking gloomy. "Will you come to the morgue with me please?" He nods looking at Andy and taking his jacket. Andy's stomach turns as he hears her step go faint, he feels something hit the back of his head. He turns around and looks at Provenza's angry expression.

"I also told you not to make her feel like crap." Andy gives him a desperate look. "No!" He shouts in a whisper. "You come to work and act professionally. You have become her right hand here. She trusts you, you know what it's like when you have that and it isn't forced it comes naturally so stop acting like a child and act like a Lieutenant!" Provenza grumbles furiously.

"Yes, sorry you're right." Provenza sends him in to help Buzz slightly angry at the way he dismissed Sharon and at the look on her face. She cared about him too. Provenza shakes his head he needed to make sure they didn't find out. They couldn't find out, what would happen to the team? But the look on both their faces.

"I have to be out of my mind." He grumbles at himself. They work around the clock not much talk going around. Tao brings it down to ten possibilities after several hours. Andy comes out of the control room and walks over to Sharon's door tapping lightly.

"Come in." Andy opens the door to find a young man sitting there in front of Sharon. "Lieutenant." She gives him a polite smile and the guy does too. "What can I do for you?" He had expected an introduction but why should he? "Lieutenant?" Sharon smiles seeing him distracted.

"Oh yes." He shakes his head. "The victim makes video diaries, she didn't make one for today of course but did say she was going on a blind date on yesterdays." Sharon nods. "Buzz has it ready if you want to see it. Excuse me sorry for interrupting." He turns ready to leave.

"Wait." The young man calls him. "Do you know who Mom's boyfriend is?" Andy stops and processes this was Ricky. He looked much different than the pictures not so lanky, more muscular, taller and darker as if he'd been in the sun a lot but it was certainly Jack Raydor's son and he had his mother's eyes.

"Andy please ignore my son." Andy nods ready to retreat. Ricky smiles at his Mom when she uses Andy's name. Sharon curses herself for the slip.

"No, Andy right?" The young man stands up with a grin and comes over extending his hand. "Richard or Ricky." Andy shakes his hand. "I was rude to ask the question but I just really wanted to know." Andy looks at Sharon who looks embarrassed Ricky gives her a smug smile. "Thank you for helping Mom with Jack." Andy frowns seeing Sharon uncomfortable.

"Ricky that's enough." Sharon stands up, "look Ricky I love that you're here but we can't talk personal life at home. So go. And tell Gavin he's in big trouble for talking to you and making you come out for this." Sharon kisses him on his cheek. Andy moves aside and lets him go. He waves goodbye to Andy and leaves. Sharon's hand lands on his arm, Andy looks at her. "I apologize." Before she can finish Andy shakes his head and moves away her hand drawn out in midair she frowns.

"Not a problem, Buzz is waiting." He walks over to his desk. Sharon looks around and the few people around were busy working, she walks over to his desk and leans sitting slightly on it her arms crossed. Andy does everything to change his expression of a desperate man and look up at her.

"Lieutenant I don't know what's going on, but you promised me you wouldn't change with everything." Andy sighs at her voice breaking he turns his chair and without consciously thinking about it runs a hand along her leg, Sharon's arms come uncrossed and she trembles at his touch, looking around then facing him again.

"I'm just a little tired. How are you feeling?" He reaches for her hand her bruises exposed on her wrist. He knew that with more careful attention the team would notice the bump over her eye the heavier makeup she was wearing, the sadness in her eyes. Sharon is conscious of his hand waiting anxiously for it, his fingers wrap around hers as he lifts her shirt sleeve with his thumb caressing it softly. He looks up at her and meets her eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispers, she sighs.

"Captain." She turns to Provenza's voice her hand escaping his, "I need you in the control room." She looks back at Andy but he's shifted back under his desk only smiling faintly at her. "Captain." Provenza calls again she stands straight and walks away. Andy stands up the others team eyes on him as he walks out of the murder room. Sharon looks at Provenza he can see how whatever was going on had affected her. She bows her head so he couldn't focus too long hoping she could end the day without them noticing. Andy walks into the bathroom and loosens his tie and washes his face with cold water then running his hand over his neck trying to cool off. He was in love with a woman who was keen on keeping his promise to friendship all the while she has a boyfriend. His skin boils and he repeats the process when he hears Provenza.

"What's gotten into you?" He storms in. "You want me to help you forget her but you are about to make out in the murder room." Andy sighs. "Flynn you need to talk to her." Andy frowns.

"You were the one that told me it was a bad idea." Andy yells. "I have talked to her, we're friends and you said not to hurt her so I need to figure out how to do this without hurting her." Provenza nods. "Now you have nothing to worry about Ricky her son just told me she has a boyfriend." Provenza looks grimly at Andy as he dries his face tightens his tie and nods walking out of the restroom.

"Idiots." He grumbles to himself. "They're both idiots."


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the patience I know my updates have been slow. I appreciate the reviews, I take them all to heart. MoonLightLacrimina9473 I was finally able to give you some Gavin, I hope I don't disappoint. _

* * *

Sharon sits in her office when she hears the too familiar voice, she smiles and rolls her eyes at the same time knowing that either trouble was on its way or a good talk between friends. She looks up and sees Gavin sauntering into the murder room. She waves him in and he does immediately.

"How do you work with all the eye candy?" He points around as he opens the door. Sharon's cheeks go pink when he looks at Andy and closes the door behind him. He comes in and sits down. "Hello darling."

"Gavin, it's nice to see you but I told you I'd come see you."

"My hours are precise dear, you on the other hand can be here till tomorrow. Come over to our side then we can find you a proper man." Sharon shakes her head at him it was never a dull moment with Gavin.

"Honey what can I do for you?" She links her fingers and ignores his comment.

"New clauses. A basic divorce, irreconcilable differences like you asked for." He pushes over the contract. "I can still tear him apart in court, just say the word." Sharon puts a hand up to stop him. "Sweetheart Olivia is not a child anymore and.." Sharon looks over the rim of her glasses he knew to stop and only sighs. "Look it over, sign I will handle the rest." Sharon takes the folder and opens it taking a close look at it. "So which Lieutenant was it?" Sharon looks over the rim of her glasses again. "I have the report but since it was discreet no names were used." He spins in his chair and looks out at them. "Lieutenant Provenza is possible, Lieutenant Tao is married so highly doubtful." He turns towards Andy and smiles. "Lieutenant Flynn is perfect." He turns to Sharon who quickly returns to the forms. "Sharon who was it?" His voice rises in excitement.

"If I tell you, you'll draw conclusions." He sighs desperately tapping his fingertips together and she leans over and signs. "Oh bachelor number two is coming in." Sharon looks up and sees Andy stand up and knock at her door. Gavin looks at her smiling raising his eyebrows. "Come in." He calls, she rolls her eyes.

"Captain sorry to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting." Gavin says with a smirk, Sharon rolls her eyes what feels like the hundredth time in the short visit.

"Can you bring up the case folder on your desktop?" She nods opening her laptop glad he ignored Gavin. "We narrowed the list of suspects to two possibilities." Andy frowns looking at Gavin narrowing his eyes on him, he looks at himself carefully. They turn to Sharon tapping on the keypad.

"I can't get it to open." She fumbles with her laptop. Andy smiles finding the antic sweet and cute and comes around to her. Gavin watches as Sharon looks at Andy not sitting back until Andy's hand slightly grazes hers. Sharon closes her eyes at the contact and the scent of Andy's cologne then remembers they're not alone and clears her throat bowing her head knowing that Gavin will be giving her an all knowing look. Andy moves aside and positions the laptop in front of her again. "Thank you Andy." He moves around the desk and excuses himself.

Gavin holds up a hand and waves his fingertips looking at Sharon with a grin. "Wait Lieutenant." Sharon looks at him threatening him with a glare he knows well. "After this weekend what is a fair divorce for Sharon and Jack?" Andy looks at Sharon she looks at him apologetically. Gavin is trying to see if he was the Lieutenant in her home. Gavin watches the interaction looking for a sign.

"I'm only a Lieutenant. The Captain and her choices are not mine to give opinions about." Sharon sets her papers down at his words sounding so distant. "Excuse me." He closes the door Gavin turns around and looks at Sharon looking at Andy frowning.

"What did that mean?" Sharon asks looking at Gavin.

"That dear sounded like a hurt boyfriend." Sharon looks at Andy and back at Gavin who is smiling. "He's handsome but has a temper on him. You sure you're not making the same mistake." Sharon gives him a piercing look.

"First off, he is only a friend. Secondly, he is nothing like Jack." She looks at Andy who is muttering something with Provenza. "Here." She slides the papers to him. "Nothing like Jack." She assures him when he looks her with a grin.

"You like him?" He says as if things coming to him. "This isn't a game, you're really interested in him. Oh," he does a half spin in his chair, Sharon gives an amused grin when he turns back to her. "How many men have I set you up with and you go for that one?" Sharon turns to her laptop trying to hide all her feelings knowing that Gavin would read right through her. "He likes you." Sharon looks at him, he smiles at her quick reaction.

"I told her the same thing." Sharon and Gavin turn around at Rusty's entrance from the other door. "She isn't interested." Gavin glares at her, with a smirk.

"Rusty please knock next time. What do you need?" She sits back in her chair feeling cornered.

"Can I go play chess at the park?" He says easily, Sharon looks at her watch. "I'll make dinner when I get home." Gavin smiles.

"Deal only four games and you come home." He nods and stops at the door looking at her. "I know it's not Lieutenant Flynn but whoever it is, you deserve to be happy." He opens the door and walks out Sharon watches him smiling at how far they had both come along. Gavin points towards the door he just walked out through.

"He's good." Sharon smiles nodding. "Tell me why does he say you're not interested?" He looks at Sharon expectantly. He knew otherwise just with the few minutes that he had sat here, he could see in his friends eyes that she had feelings for Flynn. Sharon can't hold back and sighs.

"Gavin, he has a whole thing saying that the team knows he likes me but that they're waiting for me to blow him off." Gavin sees the hurt and pain in her eyes and voice. Sharon watches Andy and Provenza who looks at her but it doesn't faze her too focused on Andy and her thoughts. Provenza knocks on her door and she jumps slightly leaving her thoughts aside. "Come in." She calls him in and he ignores Gavin's presence.

"The victim was a mother." Sharon frowns he hands her a paper. "Flynn found this." She reads it over.

"Dear god." She stands up quickly. "Send out an amber alert immediately. We need to find them." He moves out before she even finishes. "Gavin I'm sorry we can talk later." He delicately picks up the folder and nods.

"No worries, I will take care of this. And since you really aren't interested in the yummy Lieutenant. I will look for a more suitable bachelor." Sharon tries stopping him but he saunters away. "Ta-ta." He waves his way out. Sharon frowns feeling frustrated.

"I am interested, he's not interested in me." She mutters momentarily as she gathers her papers.

"Well he has to be crazy." Sharon looks up seeing Andy standing there she knows her cheeks go pink. "Sorry." He shakes his head seeing her embarrassment. "The alert has been sent. I'm moving out with Sykes." Sharon frowns sighing feeling like something was crushing her. "Everything alright?" Andy asks worried.

"Andy am I making it hard for you to work with me?" He steps into the office more. "I'm sorry about this weekend. I don't want to make any of this awkward." Andy hears the strain in her voice. She felt like she was losing something she never had. He steps out of her office and waves Provenza to go, he closes his eyes knowing that leaving the Captain and his friend alone would do no good but he listens anyway. Sharon grabs her folders and follows him but he stops her at the door, they stand within inches from each other. The tension would be visible to anyone else but completely unnoticeable for each other.

"Please don't ever apologize for what happened this weekend. You did nothing." She holds onto the folders tighter as he pulls down her shirt sleeve and exposes her bruise. "How are you feeling?" She smiles as his fingertips run along her bruises the simple touch making her knees weak.

"A little sore, but much better." He pulls her blouse back up. Then scrunches his nose as he touches the bump on her eyebrow she doesn't feel the slight sting only smiling at his tender expression. He meets her eyes. "It hurts, I think it's aggravated with the makeup." She touches the cut with her own fingertips.

"You don't need it you know." She smiles teasingly at him catching the double meaning of the words. "The team will protect you, not judgment from them." She nods, "plus you look beautiful without it." She rolls her eyes at him.

"Andy what is going on than if it's not this?" He meets her eyes. "No evading, no lies, the truth." He runs his hand up and down her arm, making everything in her tingle in excitement.

"I'm tired. That's all it really is." Sharon nods knowing this wasn't it but deciding not to push it. She sees Buzz coming her way and freezes, she feels Andy's hand slowly releasing her because of her silence. _No_. His hands goes into his pockets. "Can't stop." _Don't stop. _She says softly to herself. He shrugs leaving her office abruptly, Buzz crosses paths with him Sharon lets her head hang letting out a sigh.

"Captain, I think I found something." She nods following him. Andy follows them._ Idiot, idiot you know she's not interested. _

Buzz shows him both the video diary and then turns on a video of her attack. Sharon gasps as the image of the woman being pulled out of her room. "You didn't find something, you found the killer." Sharon says softly. "Andy." He nods already on his phone. "Great Job Buzz, can you magnify the image of the killer." He sits down. "Let me know when you have it." She walks out seeing Andy alone on his phone, she walks over to him he looks at her as he hangs up.

"I let the team know who we're looking for." Sharon takes another step forward.

"When this is all over we need to talk." Her voice serious he nods. "Ready?" He follows her out of the building. He can only imagine the things she wanted to say; to back off, to behave more professionally, he loosens his tie as they get in the car and he turns on his sirens.

As the team returns hours later, with the suspect at hand the victim's children safe. Everyone takes a seat at their desk, Sharon continuing to her office. Buzz and Tao quickly preparing the control room, Sanchez preparing the suspect, waiting for Emma to come in. Andy goes to the break room and comes back Provenza stops him.

"What do you have there?" Provenza points at Andy's hands.

"Ice for the Captain." Provenza puts his hand out. "You don't understand." Provenza yanks it out of his hands and almost tosses it in the trash. "There was a reason she couldn't sustain her gun." Provenza stops and waves him away. Sharon watches the interaction and bows her head as Provenza walks towards her office, he knocks walking in.

"Captain," she looks up. Andy comes to his desk and hears the conversation through the open door. "I saw your wrist was bothering you." Andy grumbles annoyed dropping into his chair, Sharon smiles taking the ice and thanking him. Provenza walks to his desk, Andy gives a slide glance towards her office and sees her holding the ice pack. This getting over her was going to be a lot more difficult then he thought.

Sharon arrives at her condo smiling at the smell of dinner. She knew Rusty was studying for his finals with friends but the thought of food on the stove made her smile even if she would be eating alone. She groans when she lifts the lid to the pan, the contents making her stomach grumble. She serves herself a plate when there is a knock at the door. She stiffens, she hates the way the door still spooked her. She sets down her plate carefully walking over to it and peeking through smiling and closing her eyes when she sees Andy butterflies taking over her stomach like if she were a teenager again. She unbolts the door and opens it. He holds up plastic bags at both sides.

"When you said you were going out for dinner I didn't think you meant at my house." She crosses her arms in front of herself. Andy smiles the pose not so intimidating while she stands barefoot, blazer removed.

"I remembered your place has the best leftovers." She smiles at his half smile.

"Yet you still have Chinese." She points at the food in his hands. He looks at both hands.

"You wanted to talk." He says honestly. "Chinese is my comfort food and somehow this condo is too. I'll leave if you want. I brought the Kid's favorite," he searches through the bag, "and I thought I could continue quizzing him for his test." He looks up holding out a container.

"He's not here." She says with a small purse of her lips.

"Oh." He frowns storing the food back in the bag. He falls silent for the first time embarrassed and questioning himself for ever showing up at her doorstep. "I'll go." He motions to the elevator. _Idiot._

"No, no, no." She relaxes her pose stepping aside for him to walk inside. He sees the way she means her words not wanting him to leave. She's sighs internally when he walks in fear and panic always reaching her body when she was alone. His company always settling her.

"What's that smell?" Andy asks as he takes a long inhale.

"Rusty cooked." She smiles, he groans walking to the kitchen ahead of her she follows amused after locking the doors finding him eating off her plate she smiles. "What happened to the Chinese food?" She says giggling as she takes a fork and walks back to him wiggling it in front of him as she leans on the counter. He smiles taking it and taking a forkful immediately groaning in pleasure.

"Forget Chinese." He opens a cupboard taking out another plate, she watches him intrigued as he serves another plate of food, taking both plates and walking to the table. "More leftovers we eat this tonight." Sharon follows him to the table and sits down where he holds her chair out. She smiles sitting down letting him push her softly under the table.

"Andy?" She questions softly.

"Don't tell me I can't just show up." She looks at him as he tosses his food not meeting her eyes. He knew he was pushing things with being here, that promising her friendship was selfish but he needed to spend time with her and now he was afraid she'd tell him to stay away completely. "We are friends." He finally mumbles. Sharon reaches over and grabs his hand he looks up at her meeting her eyes.

"You can show up whenever you'd like." She releases his hand. "The couch is reserved just for you and I can always use a friend." Andy smiles raising his fork to her lips. "Andy." She chuckles. "I have a plate full."

"I thought you may like the idea of feeding each other." He teases winking at her she leans forward keeping her eyes on him taking the bite. He breaks the connection first grinning at his plate she licks her lips eating from her own plate. They eat in a quiet, comfortable silence. Both of them thinking and hoping for future moments like these not caring about circumstances but just knowing they need each other's company. "Thank you for dinner." Sharon smiles as he stores the last Tupperware dish in the fridge after they've cleaned up.

"Rusty does the cooking." Andy smiles. "You'll have to thank him." He nods scratching the back of his neck knowing he should leave but waiting till he over extended his stay. "I watch the news for a few minutes after dinner do you want to join me?" He smiles nodding. He takes a seat on the couch as she turns on the television. "Make yourself comfortable I'll be right back," she walks down the hallway quickly when she returns she sees his legs up onto the coffee table she pulls her cardigan tighter around herself and walking over pushing his legs off the table. He chuckles. "What happened to the news?" She looks at the television and frowns at ESPN.

"It's too depressing." She laughs he looks at her and motions to stand up when he sees her clean face makeup free, the dark bruising visible on her cheek and eyebrow, the skin over her eye red and irritated but she stops him from standing by sitting down beside him.

"It's bad I know." She touches her cheek anger reaching his body and only increasing when she sees her hand trembling. He takes her hand in his moving it away from her cheek. She takes a deep breath not meeting his eyes for the fear of starting to cry. He leans forward kissing her cheek, she smiles.

"Told you didn't need make up." She chuckles softly trying to stop the tears that are burning to make an appearance. He is surprised when she moves to the other side of him and shifts closer to him leaning into him. He doesn't move as he hears a weak sob escape her lips and rests into his chest. He rest back holding his breath when her hand lands softly on his chest. She doesn't know what came over her she just needs to be close to him, she closer her eyes for a moment listening to his heartbeat. He feels her shift getting comfortable. He continues to hesitate but finally puts a hand behind her back, her body completely relaxing into him. Tears well up in her eyes when he makes soothing circles on her back. She takes a moment then clears her throat. "Can we find mutual ground, I hate this." Andy smiles flipping the channel and finally stopping. He smiles when she laughs whole heartedly. "The cooking channel?"

"Middle ground." She smiles closing her eyes not caring what was on the television simply enjoying being held so softly, with so much tenderness and care never feeling as protected as she does when Andy is with her.

"Can you stay for a little?" She whispers half-hoping he doesn't hear.

"Of course Sweetheart." He answers with an equal softness kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you for the ice pack." She says softly, he smiles. "But I'd prefer you to deliver and not Lieutenant Provenza." He eases into the softness of the couch, the pleasure of having her so close, the soft scent emitting from her hair.

"The old man was worried." She smiles both of them going quiet enjoying the moment of being together.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and readers. I __like to hear what you all have in mind so keep the messages coming.- Enjoy!_

* * *

The following morning as the team sits at their desks writing up reports to the previous day's work, Andy hears the too familiar step of heels that always makes his stomach flutter. Sharon walks into the murder room Andy's eyes glance over to her. He sighs internally. She was wearing the skirt that he loved, the black one that hugged her tighter and sat higher than her usual skirts a long slit from the back. She stops at his desk and says a quick good morning leaving a small bag on his desk and going into her office. Andy looks up and sees everyone noticed but none seem to care but Provenza growling at him from afar. Andy opens the bag and smiles at its contents. Plastic container labeled food soon to expire, with a smile face. He stands up walking over to the break room to put it away. He can feel Provenza stand up and follow him.

"What was that about?" Provenza grumpily asks as he enters the break room. Andy stores his food in the fridge taking a deep breath.

"Provenza I know I asked for your help, but I do have to talk to her." He turns around and faces him. "It's food. She mentioned she had a lot of leftovers and I told her I'd take it." Andy pulls out two mugs and starts pouring coffee.

"I hope one of those is for me." Provenza points at the mugs with a threatening voice.

"Of course," he hands him the cup. "I don't drink coffee anymore remember." He raises his eyebrows walking away with the other mug in hand.

"Flynn stop right there." Andy stops and Provenza takes the mug away and walks forward, Andy frowns stopping him at the door.

"Alright enough." Flynn shouts frustrated. "I know that she needed ice and you tried taking credit, now you're taking over taking her morning coffee." Andy takes the mug away. "What's your deal?" He asks annoyed.

"What's my deal?" He says frustrated. "You told me to help you get over her!" Sharon stops at the entrance of the break room, hearing the argument. "So no more of this romancing." Provenza rolls his eyes, Andy is aware that if no mug were in his hands he would be making incredibly large hand gestures to make himself intimidating.

"Louie!"

"Don't Louie me!" He says even more frustrated.

"I can still take her coffee, she's a friend." Andy's voice calmer now.

"Sharon," Rusty calls she flails her hand at him shushing him. "What are you doing?" He whispers standing close to her. She holds her finger to her lips something he finds amusing. And listens when he hears the familiar voices.

"Get a clue, she's not your friend." Andy frowns. "She's polite and probably god damn tired you looking at her legs." Andy takes a step forward and stops. "You're embarrassing yourself." Provenza takes the mug again. "I'll take that." Sharon and Rusty hear the door and act as if they're about to walk into the break room. "Captain." Sharon smiles. "I got your coffee." Rusty frowns, Sharon thanks him taking it without another word. When no one moves she looks over at Rusty.

"Rusty do me a favor." He nods. "Bring me my lunch bag it is on my desk." He walks away with Provenza as Sharon continues to the break room, Provenza ready to follow her back inside. "Lieutenant I need your report." She says forcefully. He frowns and walks to the murder room mumbling to himself. She stops Andy as he's leaving the break room. "Come sit for a minute." She leans her head inside, he closes his eyes as she walks by smelling spectacular; remembering how they fell asleep embracing each other on the couch the way she didn't wake him but laid a blanket over him during the night. She takes a seat and a sip of the coffee and hums. "Provenza seemed to learn my taste in coffee." She smirks.

"I guess so." Andy says bitterly. "How are you feeling?" He asks she smiles at him wanting to ask him why he snuck out early morning but instead she holds out her hand he smiles holding her arm and pulling her blouse seeing the bruising fading. He gently runs his thumb on the inside of her wrist. "It's healing." She nods, meeting his eyes. "But you know I meant more than the bruising." He smiles at her.

"I'm much better." He pulls down her sleeve and releases her hand but when she leaves it out stretched he returns to hold it she smiles. "I really looked forward to your awful shake and my coffee banter in the mornings." Andy smiles. "Thank you for it." She raises the mug an inch higher.

"Provenza." Andy starts. Sharon gives him a stare of all knowing. "You're welcome." She smiles taking another sip of coffee. He really did prepare it perfectly.

"Why did you leave this morning?" She asks shyly. "I made breakfast." He holds her hand a little tighter and she meets his eyes, there is something in them she hasn't seen before. She closes her eyes at the realization slowly pulling her hand out of his. He closes his eyes when she opens hers. The last thing she wants is to make things bad with them but she isn't ready to face whatever she had seen sparkling in his eyes. "Things might go smoother if you deliver the ice and coffee yourself." She says her voice emotional trying to pull away from what she had just seen but not too far away that it would make them drift apart.

"It would." He nods, when she doesn't see a trace of hurt she relaxes. "Provenza is on a mission and he will continue until he succeeds." Andy shrugs.

"Can you tell me what it is because as of now it seems like he's trying to take the credit for the things that I adore so much about you." Andy meets her eyes, noticing the sincerity in her voice. "I'll know it's you." She shrugs, "but you promised Provenza wouldn't make you drift away from our friendship." She takes another drink of her coffee.

"Uh Sharon." He scratches the back of his neck standing up, Sharon looks up at him putting her mug down worried about what is coming next. "I asked him to help me with that." She feels like something hit her hard in her stomach, the look he had just given her, the argument with Provenza and now he was saying he needed his space. She gets up abruptly.

"Oh I'm sorry and here I am trying to tell you to ignore him." She reaches for her coffee but then stops leaving it there. Somehow it felt tainted. "I better get to work." He can see she's forcing a smile that sadness is really what is consuming her.

"No, Sharon wait." She does looking at him. "It's not what you think and I know that makes things sound worse." He takes the mug and hands it to her. "Just be patient with him and me." She nods not saying another word for the fear of turning emotional. She leaves Andy who she knows is waiting for the confirmation that she understands, but she doesn't. She hears the soft sigh that escapes his lips. She opens the door finding Rusty walking in handing her lunch bag, with a suspicious look on his face.

"Put it away for me." He sees how she's on the verge of tears, he walks inside and finds Andy.

"Lieutenant, Good Morning." He walks to the fridge and stores her bag. "Did Sharon leave upset?" Andy looks at him shaking his head.

"No, I." He stutters. "Can I ask you something? Maybe you don't tell Sharon I asked you." Rusty frowns knowing for a fact that Sharon wasn't okay.

"What is it?" He says bitterly. Andy notices the tone but decides to ask anyway, the curiosity was killing him.

"Her boyfriend, is he nice?" Rusty frowns. "Or whoever she's dating?" Rusty rolls his eyes almost leaving without a response.

"That's none of your business but Sharon is seeing no one and whatever happened in here that made her walk away that way is a dumb mistake." Andy is surprised at Rusty's anger. "She heard you and Provenza arguing and dismissed us both just to talk to you." Andy listens to him carefully as his voice rises. "If you like her tell her now, before she does find someone she likes." Rusty walks away upset, Andy stands there confused; _how did I upset the kid? _Andy leaves the break room and walks into the murder room to see Sharon talking to Tao in the corner her cup disposed of. He frowns, Rusty obviously knew more about her than she did. She wasn't dating anyone, was he being that obvious with his feelings.

The phone rings taking him out of his trance. They all look over at Sykes as she calls out a crime scene. They all gather their things speeding out together. Andy is two steps behind Sharon he knows she's trying to keep her distance so he lets her. He rushes up to the car door before she can reach it and opens it for her. She says a brief thank you as he closes the door. They are silent the first few minutes.

"I've been a jerk." She looks over at him. "And that's why only Provenza tolerates me because he may be the only one that is an even bigger jerk than myself." Sharon smiles. "Please ignore the past few days and let's act like Monday through Wednesday didn't happen." She stays quiet looking at the road again. "Sharon?" His voice worried.

"It's completely fine." Andy looks at her when her voice cracks. "I don't need someone to take care of me, or even to wonder about me but I have a few friends. So just don't be a jerk anymore." Andy smiles nodding.

"I won't I promise. And aside from everything we will always be friends." He reaches for her hand and holds it for a second.

"Good, that's all I needed to hear." He smiles as they arrive at the crime scene. She meets his eyes as he unbuckles her, his eyes showing more and more care for her as the days drift. They exit the car, she knew he liked opening the door for her but there was something about it done at work, so as they step out she lets him close her door and lets her walk ahead of him, but she waits for him to walk together. "You know as a friend, you look dangerously beautiful." Sharon grins looking at him, pink threatening to turn red on her cheeks.

"Hmm how dangerous?" Andy chuckles. "Because Lieutenant I think you may be the only one who enjoys seeing me in this skirt." She smiles as the pink reaches his cheeks.

"So you wear it only to distract me?" Sanchez comes up to her as Andy watches her with a grin.

"Maybe." She answers in a flirty tone looking at him and smiles. They are distracted by Provenza's shout.

Everyone pulls out their guns unaware of what is happening but the call from Provenza and then from Tao was certainly a warning. Andy pulls Sharon away from the door as Julio makes his way in. She closes her eyes for a moment before following Andy inside, they see the shadow pass behind them turning around in unison gun drawn. Sharon tilts her head towards the kitchen Andy nods.

"Captain!" Sykes screams. "Drop your weapon! "Andy raises his gun towards the man extending the gun at Sharon's head. His heart stopping. Sharon turns around immediately, but the shock of warmth that grazes Sharon's face watching the man fall to the ground. She lets out deep breaths it all happened to fast to understand. Her hand drops, switching the gun from her injured wrist to her other hand, seeing the blood that covers her body.

"Captain!" The rank makes her stand up straight. Andy is beside her first, taking the gun from her hand.

"Who shot?" She panics.

"I did." Andy looks at her in her eyes. "Your hand was giving out." He says so only she could hear, he holsters her gun and checks to make sure none of the blood is hers. She nods once holding her wrist. "Are you hurt?" He says so gentle but full of worry it makes her heart beat faster, his hands checking that she is still there standing with him. The way his hands touch her makes her want to cry.

"No, I'm not hurt." Sharon assures him as she walks over to the body and bends with a trembling hand reaching out to him. "He has a pulse." Sharon removes her jacket, they all watch her as she applies pressure to the wound of the man who intended to kill her only seconds ago. Andy tries taking over knowing the pain in her wrist. "No, no." Sharon looks at him a timbre of warning in her voice. "Lieutenant you can't touch him," the action of what he did coming to him. "Wait outside." Provenza notices Sharon's hand shaking.

"Sykes take over for the Captain." She kneels beside her and slips her hands in to take her place.

"I got it." Sharon nods at her gentle smile, releasing him. Hearing all clear from Sanchez and Tao as Provenza helps her stand. "Provenza, she needs her wrist checked." They look at Andy watching Sharon from afar and he nods looking at Sharon's eyes, when he feels her entire body shaking, uncontrollably he tightens his hold of her hand.

"Captain." That gets her to react again. He pulls a handkerchief out cleaning the blood off her face. She stops him worry that under the mask of blood he would uncover the one her husband had left behind.

"No it's fine." Provenza frowns at her harshness, there was something definitely wrong. He looks at Andy who is at the door trying to keep an eye on Sharon. He is pushed aside by paramedics. Sharon watches as they take over Sykes place. It seems to all be running so fast. She takes a deep breath; slowing taking control of her body.

"Okay gentleman, we can't take or touch anything, this is FID's crime scene now." They all follow her out of the house. "Everyone knows procedure, no talking to anyone else." They all nod, she stops when she sees the frustration and anger in their eyes; this wasn't the moment to give out procedures. "It was a setup. A target at one of us." They all stay quiet, she bows her head. She looks over at Andy talking to a detective. "Did you see any bodies?" She asks Julio, he shakes his head.

"Just blood Captain." Sharon nods.

"Thank you." She says to all of them but looking at Sykes, her warning had helped save her life.

"Captain the paramedics." Provenza says softly. She turns back to him and he points at her wrist. She can see that her team their suspicions.

"Lieutenant Flynn." They all turn and look at the young detective that once worked with Sharon stroll up to him. "A minute of your time please." Andy looks at Sharon before he follows the FID officer.

"Captain, your wrist." Provenza steps forward grabbing her by her arm when she flinches they all look at her worried. She closes her eyes moving her arm out of Provenza hand gently.

"Were you injured Captain?" She shakes her head.

"No, just a bruise there." She walks ahead of him leaving him behind her frowning. The team all look at one another even more suspiciously. Things starting to add up in their minds. When Provenza arrives at the ambulance he sees her arm out stretched, his eyes immediately focusing on the markings on her wrist. He steps closer to her as she is being asked a numerous amount of questions. One's not involving the incident inside.

"Idiots just do your job." The two paramedics stop talking, Sharon looks at him on the verge of crying. He stands beside her. "And a wet towel please." The youngest of the two men give Provenza a towel he hands it to Sharon. "Any open cuts on your face Captain?" She shakes her head, wiping her cheek with her free hand. Provenza grumbles when she's shaking taking the towel away and cleaning the blood off her face exposing the bruises as he goes, he doesn't say a word but cursing inside.

"I put you all at risk." She whispers.

"Captain, stop." She meets his eyes. He looks over at the FID officers. "If they take a wind of you feeling that way." Sharon nods remembering, the investigation would never end. She frowns at the harshness of the paramedics. "Give me that." Provenza pushes the man away and takes over wrapping Sharon's hand she smiles at his concentration and carefulness to not hurt her. "You two have been hiding this." He says softly she knows it's not a recrimination but a realization that Andy had kept her secret. He looks up at the paramedic when he's done gesturing to Sharon's arm grumpily.

"Make sure you keep it wrapped for a few days," He tells her as he checks it is in place. Sharon listens to the paramedics as he gives her instructions, "and if it continues that way make sure you see your doctor." Sharon thanks them as she stands up her wrist wrapped feeling much better. But mentally struggling to keep herself in control.

"How bad is it?" She winces as Provenza holds her arm again, he apologizes putting a supporting hand on her back again. He looks at her cheek and guides her away from the team instead, knowing that she wouldn't want to be seen this way.

"Captain?" The glare he gives her makes her stomach ache she knows she had done wrong coming to work this way without telling a soul. Playing it down with Taylor. That she had put everyone in jeopardy.

"I know." She whispers, turning around when Sykes is walking towards them. Provenza sends her away. "Why'd he do it?" She says softly, Provenza doesn't answer knowing it wasn't said to be answered. "Shit." Provenza chuckles at her cursing. "Sorry." She shakes her head.

"You were the only one ever looking out for him over there." She looks at Provenza and sees it in his eyes. _He knows. _"He's going to have a hard time getting out of this without you." He tugs at the red FID tape.

"Lieutenant don't tell him, please." Provenza looks over at Andy, Sharon had just confirmed his suspicions. And he had to keep quiet for her too. These idiots, he says to himself. "He's being questioned because of my irresponsibility." Provenza looks at her, the sound of pain that comes out of her worries him.

"Captain?" The FID officer smiles admiringly at Sharon as Andy and him come up to her. "A moment please." She follows him, not being able to look at Andy, feeling too guilty about all of this.

"You let her come out her like that, are you an idiot?" Andy is surprised by Provenza's frustration. "Come on now she can lose her job for putting us all at risk." Andy looks over at Sharon. "Was there a report?" Andy frowns. "I get it now the reason you were unavailable that whole weekend, did she write a report? It could link to this today and give Taylor a reason to fire her." Provenza grumbles annoyed. "If there was we have to make sure it doesn't cross paths." Provenza says warningly.

"Anonymous. And a restraining order." They stay quiet. "Shit." Andy says keeping his eyes on Sharon.

"That's what the Captain said." Andy scoffs at Provenza's sarcasm. "Tell me that ass hole is in some cell right now?" Andy shakes his head, Provenza rubs his forehead. "God damn it Andy!" Andy looks at Provenza as he pulls out his phone, confused at who he could be calling. "The kid when he gets wind of, Major Comes Division shot at an abandoned house..." he stops and his voice turns to impatience to softness. "Rusty," Andy tries snatching the phone realizing how much Sharon would hate the idea. "Yes everything is fine." Provenza rolls his eyes pointing at the newscasters. Rusty was already watching, "she's fine we are all fine." Andy drifts out of the conversation watching Sharon smile with the FID officer, the way he gently caresses her cheek. He was flirting with her and his insides turned. He looks over at Provenza when he taps his shoulder obviously watching what he is.

"She's going to hate you for calling him." Andy whispers not taking his eyes off Sharon.

"She needs to stop hiding from the world and you need to stop helping her." Provenza leaves Andy standing there as he meets Sharon. "Flynn, you wait for Sykes." He calls back. Andy watches Provenza lead Sharon to his car the others watching carefully trying to catch a glimpse of their suspicious behavior. Andy watches the young FID officer watching Sharon. _Idiot. What's his name? _Sharon looks at Andy as she gets in the car, he look defeated. Provenza stops her from walking towards him, she feels broken as they drive away.

As the team arrives back to the murder room all silent not saying a word, Andy walks straight to Sharon's office they all watch him as he pulls out his phone when he finds it empty. He grunts they all look at each other as he dials another number and again he makes a frustrated noise. He dials another number tossing his phone on the desk, they all look at him. He sighs falling into the chair.

"Kevin says Rusty didn't go over." Andy looks at Tao as he sees him typing at his phone. "Because he stayed home with the Captain." Andy grabs his phone and keys but stops abruptly dropping his things. "I think we should all go see her." Andy looks at Tao. "The Captain." He shrugs.

"She'll blame this on herself." Sykes says softly.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Andy grabs his things again and walks out of the murder room. They all look at each other, joining him in gathering their things.

Sharon walks into the condo and is hugged tightly by Rusty, she lets out a puff of air surprised. She hugs him back when the shock fades. "The news, it says you were shot at." He pulls back and looks at the blood on her clothes. The look of terror on his face makes tears well up in her eyes.

"It's not her blood." Rusty looks at Provenza. "She was splattered with that ass hole's blood." Sharon wipes her tear.

"It's not mine." Sharon reassures him. "Make me and Lieutenant Provenza some Tea." He nods. "I need a shower." She hugs him this time and he lets her. It's different from before, love was still involved but so was fear of losing each other and happiness of having one another. They separate Provenza closing the door and watching Sharon disappear into the bedroom.

"Is she okay? Do we need to take her to the hospital?" Rusty panics.

"She'll be a little beat up emotionally. But that's where you come in." Rusty nods ready to help her in whichever way he can. "Go make that tea for her." He listens making the tea with urgency. Provenza looks around and decides to follow him instead.

Sharon gets in the shower and rubs at her skin vigorously, her body aching and shaking in pain and panic. She dresses in jeans and a cardigan shakily reaching for her pants for her phone she swipes the screen and sighs seeing a missed call from Andy, she lifts it to her ear when the knock comes at the door. She walks towards it with hopes that it's Andy. She is surprised to find the team at the door, Provenza telling them to go.

"Let them in Lieutenant." He turns and sees her a soft smile on her face, watching Sykes, Tao, Sanchez and Buzz appear and closing the door behind him. They all notice her bruising but it doesn't seem to faze her. "Where is Andy?" They all look at her.

"He left before us thought he was coming here." Tao answers. Sharon turns around looking for her house phone. "I'll call him Captain." She nods pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Come in and sit down," She points at the seats. "I owe you all an apology." They all frown. "As you can see." She points to her injuries.

"Captain." Sanchez says thickly. "You don't owe us an explanation." She looks at all of them. "We didn't come for that." She sighs. "We came to see that you were all right."

"Thank you, I am. Sore but no from today." She looks at Tao as he hangs up.

"No answer." Tao holds up his phone. Provenza dials on his. She frowns not wanting to show too much emotion, walking to find Rusty frantically trying to make the coffee.

"Honey." Sharon puts a hand on Rusty's hand. She sees tears in his eyes. "Rusty," she whispers.

"Sorry, I can't get this to work." She takes the filter and easily pops it in, turning on the coffee pot and pulling him into a hug. It was becoming easier to embrace and love her, he needed her to know how much it would hurt him to lose her. "You promise you are not going to disappear?" She sighs.

"I promise." She says softly. "We are in it for the long run." He pulls out and smiles at him. "You don't have to worry about me, don't you see that team out there. It was my dumb pride." She holds up her wrist rolling her eyes. "Andy." She sighs.

"He took the shot?" Sharon nods. "Is that why he's not here." Sharon shrugs her shoulders a heaviness inside her. The house was filled with people but somehow it felt empty without him. Rusty watches as she drifts in thought, Provenza was right she would be in trouble emotionally but she didn't need him, she needed Andy. She needed Andy to care for her the same way he has been caring for her since Jack attacked her. He watches as she rubs her wrist, mind and thoughts far away.


End file.
